Lilys in Love FIN
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: Zwei Lilys in zwei Generationen, Zweimal Liebe, zwei Geschichten. Lest, wie Lily Evans bemerkte, dass James nicht so übel war und Lily Luna Potter verstand, weshalb Albus mit Jack Butler befreundet ist.
1. Von Merlins- Minze Scones und Verwirrung

Lily saß vollkommen erschüttert am Gryffindortisch und starrte quer durch die Große Halle. Ihr Blick war unfokussiert, während sie versuchte, das gerade Gesehene zu verarbeiten. Ihr rotes Haar, dunkler als das ihres älteren Bruders, war mal wieder unordentlich zusammengebunden und biss sich fürchterlich mit den rosanen Herzchen, die wie jedes Jahr am 14. Februar von der Decke hinabfielen.

Diese waren nicht das (Haupt-) Problem. Selbiges war Jack, ein Slytherin im selben Jahr wie Albus und mit sein bester Freund. Und der einzige, der von dem Trio noch regelmäßig am Slytherintisch frühstückte, weil Scorpius versuchte die Hufflepuff Caitlin von seinen guten Qualitäten zu überzeugen. Wie auch immer, jedenfalls hatte Jack sich gerade geschlagene zehn Minuten einen In- die- Augen- starr Wettkampf mit Lily geliefert, den sie schließlich beendete, als es ihr zu bunt wurde. Wenn er wollte, konnte der gelangweilte Slytherin nämlich ziemlich intensiv starren. Lily massierte sich den Nacken, um einen Schauder zu verbergen.

 _„_ _Achtung, Evans" rief eine männliche Stimme von hinten, als Lily die Ländereien auf dem Rückweg von Kräuterkunde überquerte. Jemand rannte wie von der Tarantel gestochen an der Rothaarigen vorbei und sie erkannt ein der Gestalt Sirius Black, der es scheinbar außergewöhnlich eilig hatte, zu Zauberkunst zu kommen. James Potter jedoch fiel in einen spazierenden Schritt neben Lily und grinste sie zufrieden an._

 _„_ _Ist das deine Idee gewesen?" fragte Lily nach und versuchte gar nicht erst, das Grinsen von ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. Sie würde das mit Potter sowieso nicht lange durchhalten. Er schaffte es ständig, sie unwillkürlich zum Lächeln zu bringen._

 _„_ _Korrekt, Fräulein Schulsprecherin."_

 _„_ _Ist Herr Schulsprecher denn vorbereitet auf eine weitere Stunde Zauberkunst, in der er sich meine überragenden Künste ansehen darf."_

 _James drehte grinsend den Kopf und sah Lily mit fröhlichen dunkelbraunen an, eine Augenbraue herausfordernd gehoben: „Soll das eine Wette werden?"_

 _„_ _Es ist schon eine, Potter. Du kannst dich nicht mehr dagegen werden" rief Lily, warf ihre roten Haare über die Schulter und stolzierte ihm voran durch das Schlossportal._

Die jüngste Potter erhob sich. Als Anwärterin auf die UTZ- Klasse von Verwandlung besuchte sie die Stunde der jetzigen Siebtklässler, die allen im ZAG- Jahr Nachhilfe und Tipps gaben. Mal wieder eine neue Methode des Ministeriums, die vermutlich aus der Richtung von Hermines Büro gekommen war. Sie hatte einfach überall ihre Finger im Spiel, wo es etwas zu verbessern gab.

Lily ging im Kopf den Weg zum Klassensaal durch, doch sie hatte kaum die Marmortreppe betreten, als sie jemanden hörte, der hinter ihr ihren Namen rief. Sie wusste, wer das war, und rang mit sich, ob sie mit ihm reden wollte, oder nicht. Resigniert drehte Lily sich um. Verdammter Weasley- Stolz und Potter- Mut.

Wie sie es vorausgesagt hatte, kam Jack Butler auf sie zugeschritten, selbstgefällig grinsend.

„Auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungskurs, oder?"

„Du bist dort einer der Tutoren und ich Schülerin, also weißt du, dass ich dorthin gehe."

„Ruhig, Teufelchen, es scheint dir nicht zu bekommen, zu verlieren."

„Richtig, und gib mir ja keine Spitznamen. Das ist Privileg der Potters und Weasleys."

„Ach, das lässt sich schnell ändern. Du wirst dich wohl einfach damit abfinden müssen, dass…"

„Lily!" rief da eine weitere männliche Stimme von hinten. Aber diesmal ließ sie die Gerufene sofort lächeln. Jude trat auf Lilys andere Seite und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Die beiden kannten sich praktisch seid ihrer Geburt, da sich ihre Eltern im St. Mungos kennen gelernt hatten. Seine Mum liebte die Geschichte, aber die beiden Teenager fanden sie langsam ein wenig ermüdend.

Jude war nicht der Größte des Jahrgangs, hatte blondes Haar und schelmisch blau- graue Augen. Außerdem spielte er Quidditch für die Gryffindors, ebenso wie Lily.

Jack schien nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Unterbrechung seines Gesprächs mit Lily. Jude und er waren das genaue Gegenteil von einander. Lily konnte Jack nicht leiden, er war arrogant und sah sich als jemanden, der nur nett blinzeln musste, damit man seinen Wunsch erfüllte. Er war bekannt dafür, hartnäckig seine Ziele zu verwirklichen und doch war er aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund Al's bester Freund. Jude war eher der bescheidene Typ, auch wenn er es liebte, ein wenig zu feiern, wenn die Slytherins nicht feiern konnten. Jack war genauso groß wie James, Lilys vier Jahre älterer Bruder, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und dunkelblaue Augen.

„Bist du bereit für Training heute Abend? Hat die Massage geholfen?" fragte Lily und legte einen Arm um Judes Schulter. Dieser lachte und schlang seinen Arm um sie: „Und wie, Danke dafür. Ich wette Wood hätte mich gesperrt, hätte er Wind von dem Krampf bekommen. Zu Weihnachten wünsche ich mir übrigens einen Massage Gutschein."

Lily lachte und schlug ihn sanft in die Seite: „Da brauchst du nur fragen, vollkommen kostenfrei und schmerzbefreiend."

Die beiden hatten vergessen, dass Jack noch immer neben ihnen lief, bis dieser sich zu Wort meldete: „Al wäre sicher begeistert zu hören, dass seine kleine Schwester endlich einen Freund hat. Hat ja auch lange genug gedauert."

 _„_ _Ernsthaft? ERNSTHAFT?!"_

 _„_ _Wenn ich es dir dich sage, Charlotte. Mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum, es war vollkommen ekelerregend."_

 _„_ _Sieht er wirklich so gut aus, wie alle immer sagen" fragte die Brunette und legte sich bäuchlings auf ein Kissen und betrachtete die Evans begeistert, die sich verzweifelt die Stirn rieb._

 _„_ _Darauf habe ich jetzt nicht wirklich geachtet."_

 _„_ _Schade. Weißt du, wer es war?"_

 _„_ _Da müsste ich raten, ich hab eigentlich nur einen Haufen Umhänge gesehen und ein sehr weibliches Paar Beine, dass sehr nackt war. Aber ich tippe auf das Ravenclaw Mädchen aus Zaubertränke, Eve oder sowas."_

 _„_ _Solltest du nicht einfach zurückgehen und sie zumindest in sein Zimmer schicken. Immerhin ist das euer Arbeitsraum und ihr HABT immerhin Schlafräume, was ich ziemlich unnötig finde."_

 _„_ _Willst du mich loswerden, oder was."_

 _„_ _So etwas in der Art. Quatsch- ich bin froh, wenn du mal hier bist und mich vor diesen verrückten und mädchenhaften Mädchen rettest. Sie färben auf mich ab. Ich weiß jetzt Dinge über die Hexenwoche und Kosmetik, die ich NIEMALS wissen wollte oder brauchen werde."_

 _Lily lachte lauthals und vergaß ihren Ekel für kurze Zeit, als Charlotte begann, irgendetwas aus der Zeitschrift zu rezitieren, in der merkwürdigen Stimme ihrer Zimmergenossin. Die Evans rollte lachend vom Bett, schlug schmerzhaft auf dem Holzboden auf und schrie auf._

 _„_ _So ein Mist!" fluchte sie laut, „Bei Merlins hüpfenden Minze- Scones! Charlotte, hast du zufällig deinen Zauberstab zur Hand?"_

 _„_ _Was für eine Hexe wäre ich denn, wenn nicht? Sag nicht, du hast dir etwas gebrochen!"_

 _„_ _Doch, ich glaube schon."_

 _„_ _Du weißt genau, dass ich keine Heilzauber kann! Wo ist denn dein Zauberstab? Du kannst das doch besser als ich!"_

 _„_ _Er liegt in meinem Zimmer, ich habe ihn in meiner Tasche vergessen, als wir zum Abendessen gegangen sind."_

 _„_ _Du bist manchmal echt ein Schussel. Komm, gehen wir in den Krankenflügel- vielleicht ist die Matthews ja heute gut drauf."_

 _„_ _Niemals wieder gehe ich zu der alten Tante!"_

 _„_ _Dann eben zu McGonagall oder Flitwick, die haben das genauso schnell wieder auf der Reihe."_

 _Lily richtete sich auf, ihren rechten Arm vorsichtig mit der linken Hand umklammert. Er war ein wenig blau- grün angelaufen und schwoll etwas._

 _„_ _Oh nein, ich gehe jetzt und setzte mich gegenüber Potter und Eve durch. Die Lehrer sind vermutlich schon länger im Bett, schließlich ist es fast Mitternacht und die Patrouillen sind beendet."_

 _„_ _Wie kann es sein, dass du irgendwie nie etwas auf die Reihe bekommst und doch wieder solche Momente hast, in denen du alles weißt?" fragte Charlotte kopfschüttelnd und folgte Lily aus dem Schlafsaal heraus und durch ein Bücherregal hindurch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Schulsprecher. Charlotte klappte der Mund auf, als sie das Knäuel auf dem Boden sah und schüttelte den Kopf._

Jude und Lily tauschten Blicke und verfielen dann in ein schallendes Gelächter und lehnten sich stützend aneinander.

„Lily und ich ein Paar? Man Jack, der war ja sowas von gut! Vor allem, wie du es gesagt hast. Top."

„Komm Jude, mein Liebster. Lass uns endlich den Rosengarten finden, um unseren Valentinstag gebührend zu feiern. Der wievielte ist das jetzt schon, seit wir zusammen sind?" fragte Lily scheinbar nachdenklich, biss sich jedoch auf die Lippe, um nicht erneut los zu prusten.

„Sechzehn Jahre müssten es sein."

„Ah, ewige Liebe" seufzte Lily herzerweichend, verdrehte dann die Augen und sah Jack an. Dieser starrte sie verwirrt an.

„Du hast wirklich geglaubt, wir wären ein Paar?"

„So abwegig ist das gar nicht mal" verteidigte sich Jack, „immerhin seid ihr oft zusammen, eigentlich immer und… ach, was rechtfertige ich mich eigentlich."

Wütend schritt er davon.

„Der ist auch nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. Kommt wahrscheinlich davon, wenn man zu lange unten in den Kerkern unterwegs ist" vermutete Jude und sie setzten ihren Weg zum Klassensaal fort. Kaum hatten sie diesen betreten wurden sie auch schon getrennt und ihren Tutoren für die heutige Stunde zugeteilt, mittels Zufallsprinzip. So kam es zu keinerlei Bevorzugung und jeder kam in den Genuss guter Hilfestellungen.

Wie an jedem Valentinstag hatte Lily besonders viel Glück und fand sich einem genervt aussehenden Jack gegenüber.

„Da wir beide so gerne miteinander arbeiten möchten, erkläre ich dir kurz die Theorie und dann wedelst du mit deinem Zauberstab herum und fertig. Einverstanden?"

„Keine so gute Laune mehr, oder Jack?"

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich ja schon, aber das ist nicht von Belang."

„Es war auch nur eine rhetorische Frage."

Augenverdrehend erklärte Jack der Fünftklässlerin die tieferen Geheimnisse der komplexen Verwandlungen, die auch in den nahenden Prüfungen drankommen würden, und wies sie dann an, mal ein wenig zu hexen. Sie könne das ja so gut.

Lily meisterte den ersten Zauber problemlos, ebenso wie den Zweiten, doch der dritte Spruch, der eine Maus in einen Goldfisch verwandeln sollte, wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Sie stampfte erzürnt auf, raufte sich die Haare und hob den Zauberstab dann erneut, um es ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen, doch plötzlich schlangen sich fünf schlanke, große Finger um ihr Handgelenk. Ihre Hand verkrampfte sich, als sie bemerkte, dass Jack direkt hinter sie getreten war, sodass sich ihre Umhänge berührten.

„Ganz locker, Potter" flüsterte Jack in ihr Ohr, was Lily erneut schaudern ließ. Jack lachte: „Ist die kleine Lily etwa nervös. Kein Grund, zu hyperventilieren, Teufelchen." Er trat von ihr zurück und sagte dann nach einem Räuspern: „Es ist wie beim Quidditch. Die Bewegung muss mit dem ganzen Körper gespürt, aber mit nur einem Teil davon durchgeführt werden."

Lily rollte mit den Schultern und machte die Handbewegung und sofort platschte ein kleiner Goldfisch in das runde Aquarium.

„Ausgezeichnet, Ms Potter" rief die anwesende Schulsprecherin begeistert, „Das ist UTZ- Niveau, das haben wir gerade erst gelernt!"

Lily wirbelte herum, doch Jack war verschwunden. Sie huschte ebenfalls durch die Tür und sah gerade noch, wie Butlers Umhang durch eine Tür verschwand, die hinaus auf die Ländereien führte. Kurz überlegte Lily, sah auf die Uhr und rechnete kurz durch. Sie hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis sie in Zaubertränke sein musste. Also dann!

Sie rannte die steinernen Stufen des Ganges hinab und dem Slytherin hinterher, der auf den See zusteuerte. Im Rennen bemerkte sie, wie ihre ‚Frisur' sich auflöste und nebenbei zerrte sie das Haargummi aus den Haaren heraus. Der Wind zerzauste sie nur noch mehr und Lily hoffte, dass Rose ihr nachher ihre besonders verhexte Bürste leihen würde.

„Jack! Warte mal einen…" weiter kam Lily nicht, denn Jack war im Gehen stehen geblieben, sodass die Potter fast an ihm vorbeigejoggt wäre.

„Eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit für dich Potter, ich muss noch ein ganzes Stück laufen, um zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu kommen."

„Eigentlich" machte sie ihn nach, „wollte ich auch nur fragen, warum du mir diesen UTZ- Zauber gezeigt hast."

„Du bist doch immer so eifrig dabei und meisterst so was mit Leichtigkeit. Zufrieden?"

„Nicht wirklich."

„Das war zu erwarten."

„Warum bist du immer so… launisch?"

„Wird das jetzt etwa eine Art Emotionales Aussprechen, bei dem wir uns unsere ewige Liebe gestehen?"

„Wie bitte?" Lily blinzelte verwirrt, „Was hat das mit irgendetwas zu tun?"

Jack trat an sie heran: „In emotional gibt es mich nicht, Potter." Er nahm Lilys rechte Hand in seine, hob sie an sein Gesicht und berührte mit ihrem Handrücken kurz seine Wange, neigte dann leicht seinen Kopf und küsste die Außenseite ihres Handgelenkes, „Mich gibt es nur in verwirrend."

 _„_ _Was zur Hölle macht ihr den hier!" kreischte eine weibliche Stimme und Lily zuckte kurz zusammen und wandte ihren Blick von James Potters verwirrtem Gesicht ab._

 _„_ _Das sollte ich wohl eher euch fragen. Das hier ist ein Arbeitszimmer der Schulsprecher" erwiderte Lily ruhig, „Außerdem lebe ich zufällig hier und hole nur meinen Zauberstab ab."_

 _Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund sah Potter bei ihren Worten verlegen zu Boden, auf sein Hemd, welches dort auf seinem Umhang thronte._

 _„_ _Irgh, was ist überhaupt mit deinem Arm passiert? Ist ein Zaubertrank schief gegangen, Evans?" schnaubte Eve arrogant und stand elegant auf. James hob den Blick: „Ja, was IST passiert?"_

 _„_ _Lange Geschichte."_

 _„_ _Natürlich. Eve, ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass du gehst."_

 _„_ _Du wirst es noch bereuen." Damit stolzierte sie aus dem Raum und ließ nichts zurück außer einem starken Duft nach Vanille, der Charlotte husten ließ._

 _„_ _Also?" forderte James auf und stand umständlich von seiner Position auf. Charlotte hustete erneut und aus dem Augenwinkel sah Lily, wie sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachte, „Was habt ihr getrieben, dass du dir den Arm gebrochen hast?"_

 _„_ _Ich bin aus ihrem Bett gefallen."_

 _„_ _Sie hat mir davon erzählt, wie sie vorhin hier… hereingestolpert ist."_

 _„_ _Das ist nicht hilfreich, Charlotte."_

 _„_ _Finde ich schon" flötete diese, grinste hinterhältig klopfte Lily dann auf ihren heilen Arm, „Ich gehe dann mal zurück. Morgen in der ersten Verwandlung, da muss ich wohl wach sein."_

 _Lilys Kinnlade klappte herunter. Dann seufzte sie nur auf und wollte gerade an dem sich anziehenden Potter vorbeigehen, als dieser sie mit seinem Arm abblockte._

 _„_ _Komm, Evans. Ich heile dir diese Kleinigkeit. Man lernt als Rumtreiber recht schnell dir Grundlagen."_

 _„_ _Die Frage ist: Kannst du wirklich heilen, oder ist das nur ein Trick?"_

 _„_ _Was hätte ich davon, dich auszutricksen, Evans?"_

 _„_ _Touché. Dann leg mal los."_

 _„_ _Aber zuck nicht zurück, wenn ich dich berühre. Das macht es nicht besser" warnte er sie vor und langsam nahm er ihre Hand in sein, um sie ruhig zu halten. Seine Hände waren rau, vermutlich vom Quidditch, und vernarbt, ebenso wie seine Arme. Er hatte mit Sicherheit seine Erfahrung mit Schmerzen gemacht._

 _„_ _Das tut gleich ein wenig weh" flüsterte er und sah Lily über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg in die Augen, „Episkey!" sagte er dann deutlich und machte eine rasche Handbewegung. Es knackte unheilvoll und Lilys Hand krampfte sich zusammen. Aber dann war der Schmerz vorbei und eigentlich wollte Lily gerade loslassen, als James Finger anfingen, ihre Hand leicht zu streicheln, kleine Kreise auf sie zu zeichnen. Er wanderte über den vormals gebrochenen Arm._

 _Dann ließ er plötzlich von ihr ab: „Scheint geheilt zu sein."_

 _Damit ging er in sein Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu._

Die junge Potter war heute in Zaubertränke nicht ganz bei der Sache, aber Professor Clearwater ließ es ihr ausnahmsweise einmal durchgehen. Der junge Lehrer und Hausleiter von Ravenclaw nahm dafür Jude aufs Korn, der es gelassen sah. Lilys rührte nachdenklich in ihrem Kessel und fügte sporadisch eine Prise gemahlener Löwenfischgräten dem Trank hinzu und heizte dann kräftig ein. Jude nahm ein wenig Abstand von dem nun brodelnden Kessel, dessen Inhalt langsam aber sicher die Farbe reifer Kirschen annahm. Der „Trunk des Friedens", an dem der Kurs gerade arbeitete, sollte als Endergebnis eigentlich blau werden, aber Lily kümmerte das gerade eher weniger. Blau erinnerte sie zu sehr an Jack, um ganz ehrlich zu sein.

Sie verstand ihn wirklich überhaupt nicht und ihre Hand kribbelte unangenehm. Obwohl, unangenehm war vielleicht ein wenig falsch ausgedrückt. Ungewohnt passte eher. Lily umklammerte die Flasche mit der Nieswurzsirup, sodass sie diese fast zerbrach, besann sich dann allerdings und träufelte ein paar Tropfen in den Trank, ehe sie die finale Zutat (Mondsteinpulver) in einer angenehmen Menge in das langsam siedende Gebräu streute. Jude versteckte sich hinter seinem Kessel, als Lily abrupt ihren eigenen vom Feuer schwang und sich der Trank von einer Sekunde zur anderen mitternachtsblau färbte.

„So ein Mist" fluchte Lily und wollte schon den verfluchten Kessel umtreten, doch Professor Clearwater kam ihr zuvor, packte den Zinnbehälter und stellte ihn auf sein Pult.

„Gehen Sie, Ms Potter. Gehen sie und fliegen sie ein oder zwei Runden durch das Stadion. Dann haben Sie sich vielleicht wieder sortiert. Weitermachen, Mr Watson" wies er daraufhin Jude an, „Sie müssen ganz vorsichtig sein, wenn sie die Murtlap- Tentakeln dünsten…"

Es war niemand sonst im Schloss unterwegs und Lily verließ die Kerker so schnell sie konnte, rannte die Treppen so lange hinauf, bis sie nicht mehr hinauf konnte. Dann öffnete sie eine in der Wand verborgene Tür, die auf das Dach hinauf führte. Sie erklomm die alten Schmiedeeisernen Stufen der Wendeltreppe und gelangte auf eine mit Moos und anderen Pflanzen bewachsene Terrasse, maximal ein Quadratmeter groß. Lily legte sich flach auf den Rücken, die Beine zur Dachkante hin ausgestreckt, und starrte in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel.

Es war zwar nichts Neues, dass Jack sich wirklich außerordentlich seltsam und mürrisch ihr gegenüber verhielt, aber in letzter Zeit übertraf er sein Maß an schlichtweg merkwürdigem Verhalten. Es hatte zwischen ihnen alles schon einmal gegeben: Duelle auf den Korridoren, ein großer Streit auf dem Quidditch- Feld (im Endeffekt war auch der zu einem Duell eskaliert), Rangeleien im Treppenhaus, Flirten in der Großen Halle, ein Kuss auf die Wange unter dem Mistelzweig letzte Weihnachten, produktives Arbeiten an Hausaufgaben in der Bibliothek und jetzt noch dieses ganze Drama.

Da bemerkte Lily, wie lächerlich sie sich gemacht hatte. Es war nichts weiter als einer ihrer merkwürdigen Konkurrenzkämpfe. Sie waren noch immer… ja, was eigentlich? Freunde? Feinde? Erzfeinde?

Nein, dafür mochte sie Jack einfach zu gerne. Mit der Voraussetzung, dass er mit Al zusammen war. Dann war er witzig, charmant, zuvorkommend, manchmal ein wenig zu fröhlich und definitiv kindisch. Mum liebte ihn.

Man müsste Albus und Jack einfach mit einem Dauerklebefluch aneinander befestigen, damit sie sich gegenseitig so beeinflussten, dass sie keinen mehr nervten. James wäre begeistert von der Idee.

Die Luke zum Boden ging auf und Judes Kopf lugte über die Ziegel hinweg. Er grinste, sah dann jedoch besorgt drein.

„Willst du mir erklären, was los ist?" fragte er, schloss die Luke und legte sich dann neben Lily.

„Du würdest mich für noch verrückter halten."

„Und du glaubst, dass das noch möglich ist?"

Lily grinste ihn an: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Es ist nur so vollkommen abwegig und so… dramatisch! Wirklich ich war ja nie wirklich so eine Dramatikerin" Jude schnaubte, „Aber das ist so verwirrend im Moment. Mein Kopf kreiselt nur noch um dieses eine Thema! Alles andere läuft so nebenbei."

„Solange du keine Explosion hervorrufst, ist das okay. Also: Raus mit der Sprache- Was hat Jack angestellt?"

„Wir kennen uns zu gut und du bist zu schlau" stöhnte Lily und legte ihre Hände über die Augen und Nase. Dann berichtete sie ihm, nuschelnd und peinlich berührt, von dem ganzen Vorfall seit der Tutoren Stunde am Morgen.

„Du machst dir zu viele Gedanken. Jack will dich nämlich entweder endlich für sich gewinnen, oder ihr hasst euch wirklich abgrundtief oder ihr seid in einander verliebt und zu stolz, es zu zeigen."

Lily lachte los: „Komm schon, Jude. Das hast du aus irgendeinem Magazin. Wir beide sind sicherlich nicht ineinander verliebt. Wir haben uns Jahrelang nur gestritten"

„Außer, wenn Albus dabei war."

„Da fällt man nicht einfach auf die Nase und merkt dann, dass der andere die Wahre Liebe ist."

„Wäre aber nicht das erste Mal. Schau dir Ron und Hermine an, die streiten sogar JETZT noch andauernd und haben trotzdem geheiratet."

„Vielleicht hast du ja sogar Recht, wie immer. Das ist deine Art. Aber selbst wenn, entscheide ich mich in diesem andächtigen Moment dafür, dass ich noch zu jung bin, um mich auf sowas einzulassen."

„Jack wird trotzdem nicht locker lassen, du kennst ihn doch."

„Tja, dann werde ich mich wohl von ihm fern halten müssen."

„Viel Spaß dabei, Lily."

 _Weihnachten näherte sich in Hogwarts und langsam bekam selbst die Weihnachtsscheue Charlotte ihren Anteil ab. Obwohl McGonagall im vorigen Jahr angekündigt hatte, es würde eine radikale Erneuerung der traditionellen Dekoration (sprich Mistel- und Stachelbeerzweige, falscher Schnee und das ganze magische Brimborium) geben, schien sich das nicht wirklich durchzusetzen._

 _Professor Sprout und Hagrid spazierten, eine durchgefrorene Kräuterkunde Klasse im Schlepptau, mit einem Beutel frisch geschnittener Mistelzweige in die Eingangshalle._

 _James und Lily lösten sich von der Truppe, die sofort in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum stürmte, und so begann die Arbeitsaufteilung am letzten Schultag._

 _Als Lily abends völlig erschöpft in ihrem Lieblings- Pulli auf der Couch vor dem Feuer kuschelte, Charlotte wollte über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren und hatte sich daher bereits hingelegt, kam es zu einem Tumult vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame._

 _„_ _Passt mit diesen Nadeln auf, sie ruinieren die Farbe."_

 _Das Portrait schwang zur Seite und Lily bekam direkt einen Tannenzweig ins Gesicht._

 _„_ _Was zur…?" fragte sie Laut und der Baum bewegte sich. Plötzlich kam James begeistertes Gesicht zum Vorschein und neben ihm das von Black._

 _„_ _Hey, Evans. Helf uns mal, damit wir den Baum in eurem Refugium aufstellen können."_

 _„_ _Wozu das denn?"_

 _„_ _Es ist doch so Tradition, oder? Wir haben uns gedacht, dass wir dieses Jahr zusammen feiern- Sirius, Remus, Du und ich. Wir sind die einzigen Siebtklässler, die aus Gryffindor über die Ferien hier bleiben und daher habe ich die Rumtreiber eingeladen, in meinem Raum zu übernachten. Was sagst du, Lily?"_

 _Lily hätte ihn in diesem Moment küssen können. Seit Jahren hatte sie kein richtiges Weihnachten mehr gefeiert. Ihre Eltern fuhren entweder in andere Länder, waren auf Geschäftsreise oder einfach nur Petunia. Ein Name, ein schlagendes Argument. Bei Charlotte war es einfach nicht dasselbe, auch wenn ihre Eltern unglaublich nett waren._

 _„_ _Eine tolle Idee! Kann ich euch helfen!"_

 _„_ _Greif dir die Kisten dort vorne und lotse uns dann durch das Portal, damit wir nicht die Fette Dame vernarben."_

 _Nach geschlagenen zwei Stunden stand der Weihnachtsbaum endlich an der perfekten Stelle. Lily öffnete den ersten Karton und förderte einige Christbaumkugeln zu Tage._

 _„_ _Fang mal, Potter."_

 _„_ _Ich bin Jäger, Evans. Ich kann mehr als einen Ball gleichzeitig jonglieren. Pass, Tatze!" Sirius fing den kleinen roten Ball geschickt auf und hängte ihn dann einfach an den Baum. Rasch entwickelte sich eine Art Routine, bis James kurz unterbrach, in sein Zimmer ging und mit einem Kasten wiederkam. Es war eines der berühmten Radios, die den MRF sendeten. Schon bald erfüllten die Weihnachtslieder der Zauberer den kleinen Raum. Die Jungs konnten mehr oder weniger mitsingen. Lily kannte die Songs nicht. aber Celestina Warbeck war wirklich eine tolle Sängerin. Und es war Jazz- Musik._

 _„_ _Wo habt ihr das alles überhaupt aufgetrieben?"_

 _„_ _Wir waren in der Küche und die Hauselfen haben ein bisschen davon gerettet und uns abgegeben. Remus kümmert sich übrigens gerade um warme Getränke."_

 _Wie aufs Stichworte schneite auch schon der Werwolf durch das Bücherregal, einen großen Korb neben sich her schwebend. Gemeinsam hängten sie die letzten Dekorationen auf, ein wenig mehr Lametta als letztes Jahr und noch ein paar Girlanden, und dann füllten sie sich ihre Bratäpfel, die nun über dem Kaminfeuer vor sich hin brutzelten und einen wunderbar weihnachtlichen Duft verbreiteten._

 _„_ _Ich muss euch noch Geschenke besorgen, mit so viel Besuch hatte ich nämlich nicht gerechnet."_

 _„_ _Ist okay, wir können doch eh morgen erst einmal nach Hogsmeade gehen, eine Schneeballschlacht machen und uns dann wieder ins Eck hängen" schlug James vor und reichte Lily eine Tasse lauwarmer heißer Schokolade. Kurz berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen._

 _„_ _Wie wäre es" warf Sirius unbedarft ein, der kopfüber auf der Couch herum lümmelte und dabei (für Lilys Geschmack) ziemlich viel Haut zeigte, „Wenn unsere Lily hier auch noch mit in James Raum schläft. Wir sind alle erwachsen, keiner will dem anderen so sehr an die Wäsche, dass er sich nicht für ein paar Nächte zügeln könnte…"_

 _„_ _Sprichst du von dir und James, Sirius?" fragte Lily unschuldig über den Rand ihrer Tasse hinweg. Remus lachte laut los und nach einer Sekunde stimmte auch James mit ein, während Sirius sich umständlich herumrollte und Lily dann nachdenklich ansah: „Neidisch, Evans?"_

 _„_ _Auf wen?" fragte diese sofort._

 _„_ _Auf mich natürlich. Abgesehen, dass jeder auf mich neidisch ist, hast du doch schon länger das Bedürfnis, James bewusstlos zu küssen."_

 _„_ _Das würde aber keiner wollen, da hätte man ja Nichts von ihm" argumentierte die Evans zurück, woraufhin James errötete und begann zu husten._

 _„_ _Aber gegen die prinzipielle Idee, die Vorstellung, Krone hier zu küssen, hättest du Nichts?"_

 _„_ _Also ähm…" stotterte Lily verwirrt, „Also, eigentlich, ich glaube…ähm…nicht wirklich…washabichdageradegesagt?"_

 _„_ _So ein Zufall, dass da ein Mistelzweig hängt" frohlockte Sirius schelmisch, zog Lily auf die Beine, die ebenfalls fürchterlich rot geworden war, nahm ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und schubste sie auf James zu, der unter dem Mistelzweig auf dem Boden gesessen hatte._

 _Eine Sekunde zögerte Lily: ‚Ach, wen interessiert's bei Merlins Minze- Scones' schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie küsste James Potter. Einfach so._

„Bitte, Albus. Ich muss weg von dort- und James ist erst kürzlich mit Amely in das neue Apartment gezogen und du bist der einzige, dem ich traue, der ein Zimmer frei hat!"

„Nur, wenn du mir versprichst, mit Jack klarzukommen. Er hat schon genug um die Ohren beim Ministerium und braucht nicht noch mehr Zoff von meiner kleinen Schwester."

„Schön, denn auch ich bin ja jetzt Berufstätig, falls es dir entgangen ist. Zwar noch in der Ausbildung, aber immerhin."

„Weshalb ich das überhaupt annehme. Komm, pack deine Sachen, dann kannst du deinen neuen Mitbewohnen gleich mal deine Kochkünste vorführen. Wie ich deine Crêpes und Kuchen vermisst habe. Ich könnte mich nur davon ernähren, wirklich. Nur lässt Sarah mich ja nicht."

„Sie ist eine tolle, oder?"

„Und wie, aber jetzt beeil dich endlich mal!"

„Wer hat früher immer am längsten fürs Packen nach Hogwarts gebraucht?"

„Das ist eine Ewigkeit her."

„Zweieinhalb Jahr, Al."

„Wie die Zeit verfliegt."

Lily stopfte rasch alle ihre Sachen, die sie wirklich von zuhause mitnehmen wollte, in ihren alten Hogwarts- Koffer. Dann nahm sie Al's Arm und er transportierte sie mit Seit-an- Seit Apparieren in den Hinterhof des Tropfenden Kessels. Die Wohnung von Albus und Jack lag in einer Nebenstraße der Winkelgasse und war zum Teil vom Ministerium selbst renoviert worden. Von außen hatte es jedoch noch immer den Charme der Heulenden Hütte. Hätte Lily nicht genau gewusst, dass es im inneren Aussah wie in einem teuren Apartment, hätte sie das Haus vermutlich eher unfreiwillig betreten.

Im unteren Stockwerk lebte ein altes Ehepaar, welches die Wohnung vermietete. Die großen Fenster ließen Licht in das geräumige Treppenhaus. Herrlichster Altbau. Albus schloss die hohe, grün lackierte Holztür auf, drehte den Türknauf und schon betrat Lily die Wohnung.

Der Echtholz- Fußboden knarzte unter ihren Füßen. Wäre sie nicht schon einmal hier gewesen, wäre sie sicherlich mit dem Kopf auf den schönen Boden geknallt. Die hohen Decken waren weiß und mit Stuck verziert, die Wände immer zum Teil mit hellen, blassen Farben bemalt.

Sie standen bereits im Wohn- Ess- und Kochbereich, kaum, dass sie über die Schwelle getreten waren. Eine große Tür zur Rechten führte in einen Korridor mit den Schlafzimmern und dem Bad. Lily kannte sich hier bestens aus, da sie bereits ein, zweimal bei Al übernachtet hatte.

Die nicht zusammenpassenden Sessel und die Couch standen noch immer zwischen mehreren Pflanzkübeln mit magischen Pflanzen auf einem schlichten dunkelgrünen Teppich. Die Küche war noch genauso schlecht ausgestattet wie zuvor und selbst das Tischbein, welches bei ihrem letzten Besuch bereits von einem dicken gelben Buch gestützt wurde, war noch immer nicht verlängert worden.

Lily bezog gleich darauf ihr neues Zimmer- es war das kleinste, aber Merlin sei Dank sehr hell. Die Fensterbank füllte sich alsbald mit den vielen Magischen Kräutern und Pilzen, die sie für ihre Ausbildung zur Heiltrankforscherin für St. Mungos heranzüchten musste. Ein Logbuch lag daneben. Eine Menge alter Bücher lag auf dem Bett und Lily lernte gerade einen Text für eine nahende Prüfung auswendig, als Al rief, er müsste noch einmal zurück in sein Büro. Ach ja, und sie solle etwas Gutes kochen. Da sie keine oder kaum Miete bezahlen würde, stand Lily bereitwillig auf, kramte eines ihrer Kochbücher hervor und machte sich daran, einen Ale- Pie a lá Molly zu kreieren.

Der Duft nach Karotten und der leckeren Soße füllte die Wohnung aus, ebenso wie der neueste Song von Celestina Warbeck. Da der Pie jetzt nur noch unter einem Wärmezauber stehen musste, räumte Lily auf und war versucht, sich auf das Sofa zu fläzen, als sich die Wohnungstür öffnete und sie ein lautes Grummeln von einem Seufzen hörte.

„Hey, Al. Du bist ein Gott, das riecht einfach göttlich!" rief die Stimme, die Tür wurde geschlossen und Jack trat aus dem kleinen Eingangsbereich heraus.

Seine Hand mit dem Umhang darin war nach dem Jackenständer ausgestreckt und hielt nun inne. Lily bemerkte, dass er einen Anzug trug. Welcher Zauberer tat das?

„Ich hatte eigentlich Al erwartet, aber schön, dich zu sehen, Lily" grüßte er sie fast gezwungen fröhlich, durchquerte den Raum und schloss sie in eine unerwartete Umarmung.

„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen, Jack. Al lässt mich hier wohnen, weil ich noch nicht genug Geld für eine eigene Wohnung habe und meine Ausbildung nicht weit weg von hier stattfindet."

„Das ist…schön."

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille, die von Lilys Warnuhr unterbrochen wurde. Rasch wandte sich die Potter der Heizblase zu, zog sofort den Zauberstab aus ihrer Umhangtasche und beendete ihre Koch- Routine. Jack trat neben sie, um per Hand Geschirr und Besteck aus den Schränken und Schubladen zu holen. Er platzierte sie auf dem Tisch, sorgsam darauf bedacht, Lily keines Blickes zu würdigen, die nun mit ein wenig Magie den heißen Gusseisentopf auf einen Untersetzer schweben ließ.

„Wir haben einen guten Wein hier, für besondere Zwecke. Dein Einzug gilt vermutlich als einer."

Just, als der Korken aus dem Hals ploppte, donnerte es draußen vor den doppelten Fensterscheiben, welche klirrten.

Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs entzündete Jack ein paar Kerzen, die Kegelförmig über dem Tisch angeordnet waren und somit aussahen wie ein Kronleuchter ohne Metall. Sie aßen schweigend und von Minute zu Minute wurde die Anspannung, Nervosität und blanke Unsicherheit größer. Wie sollte sie mit ihm umgehen? Welche Fragen wären in Ordnung, welche nicht? Lily entschied sich für eine neutrale Frage, die das Eis brechen sollte.

„Was arbeitest du?" - „Wo machst du deine Ausbildung."

Beide lächelten peinlich berührt. Und wieder gleichzeitig sagten sie: „Du zuerst."

Dann gab Jack ihr ein Handzeichen und sie stellte ihre Frage erneut.

„Ich arbeite als Diplomat mit dem Zaubergamot zusammen, mein Team und ich versuchen, internationale Angelegenheiten überall auf der Welt problemlos zu regeln, die Gesetze der Gemeinschaft mit anderen Ländern abzusprechen- solche Sachen eben."

„Da kommst du wohl ziemlich viel rum, oder?"

„Nicht so viel, wie ich anfangs dachte. Meistens geht es für eine Woche in ein anderes Land. Mein Chef, dessen Stelle ich dann übernommen habe, wurde nach Moskau versetzt, um dort die Kontakte zu verbessern und die Krise einzudämmen. Aber eigentlich bin ich ganz zufrieden hier. Irgendwie hänge ich doch noch immer ein wenig an London und meinen Freunden."

„Gibt es da also keine Frau, die dir aufgefallen wäre?" Lily blinzelte, als sie den Satz beendet hatte. Manchmal fragte sie sich ernsthaft, wer in ihrem Körper das Steuerruder in der Hand hatte. Sie selbst ganz offensichtlich nicht. Eine neuerliche Röte kroch in ihre Wangen, die allmählich immer wärmer wurden. Jack grinste sie nur an und beugte sich dann über den Tisch auf sie zu.

Da waren sie wieder in dieser Situation und lieferten sich einen Wettkampf. Erneut war es Lily, die den Blick zuerst abwandte. Doch Jack starrte sie noch immer unverwandt an: „Ist die kleine Ms Potter etwas eifersüchtig?"

„Nur neugierig. Ich muss schließlich wissen, für wie viele ich morgens Frühstück machen soll."

Jack lachte leise: „Schau mir in die Augen, Kleines."

Lily blickte auf, einen verzerrten Gesichtsausdruck tragend.

„Es gibt keinen Grund, abzustreiten, dass du definitiv eifersüchtig wärst. Das ist sogar sehr verständlich, immerhin hast du seit Jahren nicht mit mir gesprochen und unsere letzte Unterhaltung hat selbst mich verwirrt." Seine Hand schob sich sanft über ihre, strich über ihr Handgelenk. Draußen donnerte es erneut ohrenbetäubend.

„Dabei ist das doch dein Normalzustand" murmelte Lily und drehte ihre Hand in seiner ein wenig, sodass sie ihm über die Handfläche streichen konnte. Jack zuckte zurück und stand plötzlich auf.

„Das damals tut mir Leid, da ist wohl Etwas in mir durchgegangen."

„Aber was? Es hat mich damals irritiert und das tut es heute immer noch. Wenn wir zusammen leben wollen, ohne die Wände hochzugehen, müssen wir das klären. Sonst fängt an Albus zu überlegen, was los ist, und dann kommt James dazu und schon tüfteln alle an einem Plan, uns zusammenzubringen."

„Für Verschwörungstheorien bin ich eindeutig zu müde. Lass uns da morgen drüber nachdenken."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er sich umdrehen und verschwinden, doch sie nahm erneut seine Hand, strich mit ihr an ihrer Wange vorbei und küsste ihn dann auf die Knöchel. Fast, wie er damals bei ihr. Die Ähnlichkeit entging ihm mit Sicherheit auch nicht.

„Beziehungen sind nicht gerade meine Stärke" murmelte er in ihr Ohr.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass das hier nur eine Beziehung ist. Jetzt hör endlich auf, dich so mysteriös und unnahbar zu geben und küss mich endlich."


	2. Propositions

_„_ _Autsch, Mensch Krone! Du hast den verfluchten Karton auf MEINEN Fuß gestellt!"_

 _„_ _Reg dich ab, Tatze. Da sind nur ein paar von Lilys Zaubertränken drin, also kein Grund durchzudrehen."_

 _Die rothaarige Hexe betrat in diesem Moment den Tatort und warf den leichten Sommerumhang zusammen mit einem Hut und der Sonnenbrille auf das einzige Möbelstück, das bisher Platz in der ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung der Freunde gefunden hatte- einer Kommode eines nah gelegenen Möbelgeschäftes. Ihr Hogwarts Abschluss war erst vier Monate her und vier der fünf Freunde hatten sich dazu entschieden, zusammen zu ziehen. Gerade steckte der vierte Mitbewohner, Remus, zusammen mit dem fünften Freund, Peter, den Kopf aus dem zukünftigen Badezimmer und winkte Lily grinsend zu. Er stellte eines seiner üblichen wissenden und durchtriebenen Grinsen zur Schau, die er selbst erfunden hatte._

 _Lily schloss die Tür des Altbaus in einem der etwas billigeren Stadtteile von London, hexte einen Muggelabwehrzauber (in einem Viertel voller Muggel eine gute Idee) und kletterte über Sirius und James hinweg, die versuchten, so auszusehen, als würden sie arbeiten, während sie in Wahrheit Nichts taten._

 _Im Wohnbereich standen mehrere große Kisten herum, zum Teil kunstvoll über zwei abgewetzte Sofas balanciert, die Lily mit zwei Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes geöffnet hatte. Wenige Sekunden später stand ein Couchtisch vor dem Kamin, drei helle hölzerne Bücherregale setzten sich selbstständig zusammen und schwebten an ihren neuen Platz._

 _Vorhänge rollten sich selbstständig auf und die Lampe suchte mit zwei Kabeln wie mit Fühlern nach dem Stromanschluss in der Deckenrosette._

 _„_ _Das nenne ich doch mal saubere Leistung" sagte James und sah so stolz aus, das Lily peinlich berührt errötete. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer, als der Potter eine rote Rose aus dem Nichts hervorzauberte und sie Lily mit einer eleganten Verbeugung überreichte._

 _„_ _Du übertreibst, James" lächelte Lily. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass James so übertrieb was irgendwelche Zuwendungen anging, aber wenn er es tat, war es umso schöner. Sie verzauberte die Rose, sodass sie ihren Platz auf dem kleinen Holztisch beibehielt._

 _Mit der tatkräftigen Unterstützung der Männer (meistens Remus) schaffte es Lily noch vor Einbruch der Nacht, die Wohnung wohnlich herzurichten. Peter hatte das Kochen übernommen, wofür er eine außergewöhnliche Begabung zu haben schien. Er entkorkte schwungvoll eine Flasche Sekt, die sich dann selbst auf die bereit stehenden Gläser aufteilte. Die anderen saßen am Tisch und rasch folgte Peter ihrem Beispiel._

 _„_ _Auf die neue Wohnung!" rief Sirius begeistert (er hatte eigenhändig sein Bett aufgebaut und sein Motorrad doch tatsächlich so im Flur verstaut, dass man weder darüber stolperte noch alles voller Öl war)._

Lily und Jack standen gerade im Flur ihrer Wohnung (die sie sich mehr oder weniger mit Albus teilten) und küssten sich, während sie versuchten, ihre Umhänge irgendwie anzuziehen.

Es war Sonntag und die beiden wollten im nahen Stadtpark die Herbstsonne genießen, es war der erste ruhige Moment seit Monaten. Allerdings lenkten sie sich erfolgreich immer wieder voneinander ab, weshalb sie schon seit einer halben Stunde in besagtem Flur herumstanden- zwar nicht immer an der gleichen Stelle, aber immerhin waren sie noch nicht zurück ins Wohnzimmer getaumelt.

Grinsend öffnete Jack dem Rotschopf die Tür und geleitete sie hinaus auf die Straße- die Winkelgasse um genau zu sein. Vereinzelt wehten auch hier bunte Herbstblätter über das Kopfsteinpflaster. Hand in Hand spazierten sie durch den Tropfenden Kessel hindurch auf die Muggelstraße, wo sie trotz der Umhänge nicht weiter auffielen.

Jack fand, Lily sah aus wie Herbstblatt in ihrem goldgelben Mantel und der schwarzen Mütze. Als sie endlich den Park betraten, zog Lily Jack mit auf die großen mit bunten Blättern übersäte Wiese zu, wo sie sich erst einmal fallen ließ und lachte.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Blattwichtel" sagte er grinsend, griff eine Handvoll Laub und verteilte es über seine Freundin.

„Und du bist zu angespannt. Es ist Sonntag, nächste Woche haben wir frei und das Wetter ist einfach wunderbar!"

Seufzend ließ Jack sich neben Lily in das Laub sinken, ein wenig weniger verspielt. Er sah in seinem schwarzen Umhang tatsächlich etwas ernst aus. Er vermutete, es lag am Wetter.

„Was ist nur los mit dir?" fragte Lily und starrte Jack mit ihren braunen Augen durchdringend und fragend zugleich an.

„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ist vermutlich nur das Wetter."

„Es ist nie das Wetter. Komm schon, raus mit der Sprache."

Lily setzte sich sorgenvoll auf und nahm Jacks Gesicht in ihre Hände. Sie wusste, dass Jack gerne mal Stimmungsschwankungen hatte (da war er sogar manchmal schlimmer als sie) aber meistens kündigten diese sich schon Tage vorher an. Jack nahm nun eine von Lilys Händen in seine und küsste seine Lieblingsstelle an ihrem Handgelenk- sie hatte mittlerweile ein Tattoo dort (ein kleines Herz)- was sie erneut zum Lächeln brachte.

„Ich überlege nur ein wenig, mit der Wohnung und dem Job. Diplomat sein ist super und alles, aber ich kann es nicht haben, so lange von dir weg zu sein. Das ist irgendwie bescheuert für eine Beziehung. Ein Bürojob ist nur irgendwie zu langweilig, aber beides unter einen Hut zu bekommen wird ziemlich schwierig. Du hast ja auch einen Job hier und solange ich keiner Botschaft zugeteilt wurde…"

„Hör auf zu plappern, Jack. Du hast mir doch mal von diesem Land erzählt, dass du so toll fandest. War es…Moment, Schweden!"

„Was ist damit?" Doch Jack erhielt keine Antwort, sondern sah nur ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen seiner Freundin.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Warte es ab, mein Lieber."

 _Es war später am Abend, Peter hatte das Haus vor einer halben Stunde verlassen, Sirius schnarchte unelegant auf dem Teppich vor der Couch, Remus stand unter der Dusche und Lily kraulte ihre Katze hinter den Ohren, während sie von James gehalten wurde._

 _Dieser döste vor sich hin, seine Hände sanft um Lilys Taille gelegt. Lily lächelte, als James sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich zog. Könnte sie schnurren, würde sie das tun, aber das war Kitten vorbehalten._

 _Der Name war James' Idee für das tapsige gewesen, als diese eines Tages maunzend auf dem Fenstersims ihres Zimmers gestanden hatte. Jetzt war Kitten fester Bestandteil der WG. Sie sprang gerade auf und bettete sich auf Sirius Brust zur Ruhe, was Lily erlaubte, ihr Beine zu strecken._

 _James stöhnte müde auf- sie hatte ihn vermutlich geweckt, obwohl sie genau das hatte vermeiden wollen. Der Potter beobachtete seine Freundin dabei, wie sie umständlich auf die Beine kam und sich ausgiebig streckte._

 _„_ _Ein hübscher Rücken kann auch entzücken" kommentierte er grinsend, woraufhin Lily sich langsam umdrehte._

 _„_ _Tatsächlich, Potter? Ich fand deinen Bauch schon immer attraktiver."_

 _„_ _Wenn sie schwanger wird, kannst du das gleiche über sie sagen" kam es halblaut von Sirius. Lily trat ihn ‚versehentlich' in die Seite, woraufhin Kitten fast von ihm heruntergerutscht wäre._

 _„_ _Noch ist da Nichts in Planung" sagte James gelassen und kletterte über die Rückenlehne der Couch. Remus kam in seinem Jogginganzug in das Wohnzimmer spaziert._

 _„_ _Ganz Recht, erst einmal müssten sie heiraten, sonst gibt es da rechtliche Probleme" gab der Werwolf seine Meinung kund._

 _Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn entgeistert an, (Kitten tappte auf Sirius herum) was ihn zum Lachen brachte._

 _„_ _Tut nicht so, als würdet ihr nicht darüber nachdenken."_

 _„_ _Ich brauche nicht so zu tun, ich denke da nicht wirklich dran. Ja, entweder sitzen oder liegen, Kitten, aber nicht laufen!"_

 _„_ _Halt den Rand, Tatze."_

 _Daraufhin trat eine peinliche Stille ein. Das Thema Heirat war ganz schön heikel in einer Zeit des Krieges. Lily stritt in ihrem Inneren nicht ab, dass sie sich es nicht schon einmal ausgemalt hatte, wie es wäre, mit James Potter verheiratet zu sein. Aber sie wusste nicht, ob es nicht noch ein bisschen zu früh für all das war. Sie war noch immer jung, geradeso neunzehn Jahre alt._

 _Sie sah zu James herüber und musste erneut lächeln. Er sah fürchterlich nervös aus, eine seiner Hände ruhte in seinem Nacken, die andere spielte mit etwas in der Tasche seines Umhangs. Sirius rappelte sich unvermutet in der Stille des Raumes auf, Kitten auf der Schulter, und stellte sich neben Remus._

 _Langsam bekam Lily das Gefühl, dass Remus eine Art Aufforderung zum Ins Bett Gehen ausgesprochen hatte. Es war ein wirklich langer Tag gewesen._

 _Während Sirius sich im Bad zu schaffen machte, zogen James und Lily sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Immer wieder sah Lily verstohlen zu ihm auf, um herauszufinden, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt. Sie kannte ihn mittlerweile so gut, dass sie seine Meinung einfach an seiner Körperhaltung ablesen konnte. Nur Sirius war besser darin, James zu lesen. Lily knöpfte ihr Nachthemd zu, als jemand ihr die Haare beiseite wischte und zwei Arme sich um sie schlangen._

 _„_ _Ich wette, du sähest bezaubernd aus, egal ob schwanger oder in Weiß" murmelte James verlegen, „Gerade wusste ich nur nicht, was ich sagen oder tuen sollte. Irgendwie bin ich noch zu sehr in dem Hogwarts- Modus drin mit Hogsmeade- Dates und Picknick auf dem Dach…"_

 _„_ _Das ist vollkommen in Ordnung. Wir wollen ja Nichts überstürzen, oder?"_

 _Lily drehte sich in James Armen und küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie ins Bad verschwand, aus dem Sirius vertrieben werden musste._

 _„_ _Wie oft muss ich euch eigentlich sagen, dass ihr euch ein T-Shirt anziehen sollt?" rief sie noch, eindeutig amüsiert, den beiden zu._

In den folgenden Tagen informierte sich Lily so gut es ging über Schweden und die dortigen Aussichten. Sie hörte von ihren internationalen Kollegen, dass es dort ebenfalls eine Art St. Mungos gab, ein wenig besser ausgestattet als das in London und im Experimentären Sektor deutlich williger, Geld auszugeben. Immerhin waren dort nicht viele mit langen Narben vom Krieg unterwegs, die nach Jahrzehnten noch immer so deutlich waren wie am ersten Tag.

Die Frage war nur, was wollte sie überhaupt erreichen. Sie wusste nur, dass Jack sehr begeistert von Schweden zurückgekehrt war, als er ein großes Event hatte organisieren müssen. Er hatte ihr haarklein jedes Detail über Stockholm erzählt- er hatte natürlich von den Städten geschwärmt, aber nicht so extrem. Fast wäre Lily eifersüchtig geworden, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass er nicht von einer Frau, sondern einer Stadt sprach.

Sie öffnete die Wohnungstür mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, es war ein erfolgreicher Tag im Labor gewesen, und wurde von dem Duft frisch gekochten Tees überrascht. Statt der Deckenlampe hatte irgendjemand hundert kleine Teelichter zu verzaubert, dass sie auf unterschiedlichen Höhen schwebten und ein goldenes Licht verteilten.

An der Küchenanrichte lehnte Jack, zwei Tassen Tee vorbereitend. Lily konnte den Strauß Rosen nicht übersehen der direkt daneben stand.

Leise zog sie den Umhang und die Schuhe aus und ging Jack entgegen, der gerade aufsah und grinste.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Schatz" summte Jack, seine Stimme gedämpft. Lily grinste ihn an, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss: „Du bist einfach perfekt."

Jack lächelte zufrieden. Er war normalerweise kein solch überzeugter Romantiker, aber wenn er wollte, konnte auch er erfolgreich Rosen von der Decke schneien lassen (nicht, dass er das jemals versuchen würde. Das wäre selbst für Valentinstag zu viel, vor allem würde das Lily nicht gefallen).

„Es gibt übrigens noch weitere gute Nachrichten" fuhr er fort, als sie sich mit dem Tee auf der Couch niederließen, „Ich habe heute durch die Blume mitgeteilt bekommen, dass ein Job im Ausland freigeworden ist, auf den ich die besten Aussichten habe."

„Das ist ja wunderbar!" rief Lily begeistert und umarmte Jack stürmisch, was ihn zum Lachen brachte.

„Wohin denn?" fragte Lily, als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Stockholm, wenn alles so funktioniert, wie ich hoffe, kann es sein, dass ich ab März der britische Botschafter dort sein werde. Ich sage dir: besser geht es nicht. Was ich dich noch fragen wollte; Würdest du…also würdest du mit mir dorthin gehen? Es ist weit weg, aber auch dort gibt es ein Experimentallabor wie im St. Mungos. Also…"

„Du kannst entweder Gedanken lesen oder wir beide sind einfach zwei Glückpilze. Ich habe mich in dieser Woche bei uns über dieses Institut informiert und es genießt einen spitzen Ruf unter den Top dieser Welt."

„Ich bin ein Glückspilz" korrigierte Jack grinsend und gab Lily einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, „Selbst, wenn ich Angst vor etwas habe, kommst du und irgendwie funktioniert es dann doch immer."

Lily errötete bis unter die Haarspitzen, was gegen das Kerzenlicht noch deutlicher herausstach. Jack grinste und küsste sie erneut.

„Gefällt dir die Dekoration."

„Ja, aber nicht so gut, wie du…"

„Du musst aber noch dein Geschenk auspacken. Es ist nicht viel."

Doch Lily nahm die Hand, die gerade unter der Couch etwas hervorziehen wollte und küsste ihn erneut.

„Gib es mir morgen, okay? Ich bin gerade zu sehr in Kuschel- Laune für die Aufregung vom Geschenke- Auspacken."

 _„_ _Was machen wir denn jetzt?"_

 _„_ _Wir sind Zauberer, Lily. Wir benutzen unsere Zauberstäbe" erläuterte James und erleuchtete mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs den dunklen Flur._

 _Es Stromausfall aufgrund… keine Ahnung, er verstand davon sowieso Nichts und der Sturm draußen tat ein Übriges, um Lily ein wenig durchdrehen zu lassen._

 _Er musste zugeben, es klang ziemlich nach dem Werk von Todessern, aber die wussten nicht, dass sie hier waren und im Falle eines Falls konnten sie einfach Apparieren._

 _Also zog der Potter Lily in seine Arme und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken._

 _Lily hasste Stromausfälle, schon als Kind fand sie sie immer ein wenig beängstigend, obwohl sie sich nicht erklären konnte, warum eigentlich._

 _Sirius war außer Haus, irgendetwas für den Orden erledigen, Remus besuchte Peter und half ihm bei irgendeinem Problem, das nur Remus überhaupt verstanden hatte._

 _„_ _Allerdings ist das nicht gerade das Gemütlichste auf der Welt" mit diesen Worten entzündete James den Kamin, dessen flackerndes goldenes Licht sofort eine Welle von Heimeligkeit verbreitete. Zudem entzündete der Potter nun noch ein paar vereinzelte Kerzen und schloss gleichzeitig die Fensterläden._

 _Draußen tobte weiter ein Sturm, der an dem Holz besagter Läden rüttelte und den Wind um die Ecken pfeifen ließ._

 _Lily bereitete den beiden je eine Tasse heißer Schokolade zu, während James sich einen anderen Pulli anziehen wollte. Warum auch immer. Sie nahm abwesend einen Schluck des perfekt temperierten Getränks und trat zurück ins Wohnzimmer. James, in einem Pulli, den sie ihm einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, drehte gerade das Radio ein wenig an und sofort spielte sanfte Musik aus dem MRF._

 _Sie ging auf ihn zu und hielt ihm seine Tasse hin, die er nahm und ihr im Austausch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange._

 _Die Atmosphäre war sehr entspannt, James legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, während sie den Top 100 lauschten und gleichzeitig abwarteten, dass der Sturm aufhörte._

 _Kitten schlief auf dem Kaminsims, während die beiden von Schokolade Trinken zu Kuscheln übergingen._

 _„_ _Habe ich eigentlich schon einmal gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?" fragte Lily, als sie ihren Kopf neu auf seiner Schulter positionierte. Sie sah, dass er grinste: „Ich glaube schon ja. Aber ich muss dir sagen, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Ich liebe dich auch Ms Lily Evans"_

 _Lily bemerkte, wie einer von James Armen von der Couch herunterschwang, als sie sich zum wiederholten Male küssten, ignorierte es aber. Vielleicht wollte er seine Tasse etwas wegschieben._

 _Die beiden erwachten erst wenige Stunden später, als Sirius mit einem lauten, schmerzensreichen Stöhnen durch die Wohnungstür gestolpert kam._

 _„_ _Und? Hattet ihr einen schönen Abend?" fragte er und sah James mit einem durchdringenden Blick an._

 _„_ _War sehr schön" sagte Lily, streckte sich auf der Couch und sah daher nicht, wie James kurz den Kopf schüttelte und Sirius sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn schlug, woraufhin James ihn in die Seite knuffte._

 _„_ _Kommt mal in die Pötte" forderte Sirius wenige Minuten später auf, als die beiden sich gerade im Bad die Zähne putzten. James schüttelte nur den Kopf und murmelte etwas Undeutliches._

Die junge Potter grinste ihr zwanzig Jahre altes selbst aufgeregt im Spiegel an. Jack hatte sie zum Dinner eingeladen, zur Feier ihres Geburtstages. Sie legte rasch das neue Parfum auf, das Jude ihr gestern auf der Arbeit geschenkt hatte. Als er sie heute Morgen getroffen hatte, hatte er ein bisschen merkwürdig reagiert, als Lily ihm kurz berichtete, wie sie gestern ihren Geburtstag verbracht hatten. Er hatte Etas gemurmelt, was sie nicht verstanden hatte.

Die Perlenkette von Judes Fast- Verlobter und guten Freundin Lilys, Constantia, trug sie zu dem schlichten Festumhang in violett. Ihre einst immer wilden Haare (vermutlich durch das Erbgut ihres Vaters und ihrer gleichgültigen Haltung gegenüber ihres Aussehens) waren heute ausnahmsweise ordentlich weggesteckt.

„Bist du schon fertig, Schatz?" fragte Jack von der Küche her, trat in den Flur, während er die goldenen Manschettenknöpfe richtete. Er blickte auf und pfiff leise, als er sie sah.

„Du solltest öfter Perlen tragen, du siehst bezaubernd aus" sagte er und hielt ihr seine Hand hin, die sie ergriff. Er beugte sich leicht vor und gab ihr einen kaum spürbaren Handkuss, der sie trotzdem und noch immer leicht erröten ließ.

„Mit dir kann ich mich aber auch sehen lassen" erwiderte Lily und richtete unnötigerweise den weißen Kragen seines Hemdes.

Hand in Hand spazierten sie aus ihrer Wohnung heraus auf die Straße, wo die vorbeilaufenden Muggel sie merkwürdig anstarrten. Lily folgte Jack über die Straße und in den Park hinein, von dem aus sie immer apparierten. Hinter einer Baumgruppe vor neugierigen Blicken sicher, legte Jack seine Hände auf Lilys Rücken, zog sie näher und schon überkam beide das unangenehme Gefühl der Enge. Sekunden später standen sie im Hauseingang nicht weit von der Westminster Abbey entfernt.

„Das Restaurant ist hier gleich um die Ecke" erläuterte Jack, „Gehört einem alten Bekannten von mir."

Die Sonne war nun endgültig untergegangen und nur die goldenen Straßenlaternen spendeten ihnen Licht, während sie über das vom Nachmittagsregen feuchte Kopfsteinpflaster gingen. Plötzlich bog Jack in eine Seitengasse ein, klopfte an eine unscheinbare Tür, welche aufschwang, ohne dass jemand zu erkennen war, der sie geöffnet hatte.

Vor Lily erstreckte sich eine unglaubliche Szenerie. Es war kein Edelrestaurant mit großen Glasscheiben, es war kein gemütlicher kleiner Pub.

Es war ein von Arkaden umgebener Innenhof, in dessen Mitte ein gedeckter Tisch stand. Lichterfeen schwirrten durch einen krummen Baum in einer Ecke des Gartens und warfen ihr warmes Licht auf die gepolsterten Stühle und die glänzenden Pokale. Ein persischer Teppich führte direkt darauf zu und Jack geleitete seine sprachlose Begleitung zu ihrem Sitzplatz.

Sie nahmen Platz und eine Flasche Wein entkorkte sich von alleine, während zwei gefüllte Teller auf sie zu schwebten und sanfte Musik von irgendwo her drang.

„Da hast du dir aber viel Mühe gegeben. Dankeschön" sagte Lily lächelnd und beide stießen an.

„Man wird ja nicht immer zwanzig, nicht wahr? Übrigens wollte ich dir noch sagen, dass das mit dem Botschafterposten in Stockholm tatsächlich geklappt hat. Der Abteilungsleiter kam heute persönlich vorbei und hat mir erzählt, dass er mit dem Minister darüber gesprochen hat, wer Higgins ersetzen wird, wenn er in Ruhestand geht. Beide sind wohl zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich die beste Wahl bin" Jack grinste selbstzufrieden.

„Etwas anderes wäre auch echt nicht nett gewesen. Im St. Mungos war heute die Hölle los, also muss ich das noch mit meiner Chefin klären, wenn die Ferien vorbei sind."

„Mach dir keine Eile, es sind immerhin noch mehrere Monate, bis wir überhaupt los können."

„Ich wette, es wird unglaublich. Vielleicht sollten wir uns aber schon einmal überlegen, was wir bis dahin alles organisieren müssen."

Jack tauschte mit Lily eine Garnele: „Da kommt eine Menge Stress auf uns zu, aber irgendwie bekommen wir das schon hin. Um eine Wohnung brauchen wir uns schon mal nicht zu kümmern- wir dürfen nämlich in die Wohnung des Obersten Botschafters einziehen, möbliert und alles."

„Unsere Couch wird mir sehr fehlen" seufzte Lily und fischte ein Stück Brot aus dem Korb vor sich, „Aber vielleicht ist das Bad dort so gut, dass es ohne Wärmezauber funktioniert."

„Wenn nicht, ziehen wir sofort um" stimmte Jack grinsend zu, „Aber jetzt zu etwas anderem. Ich wollte nämlich noch über etwas anderes mit dir sprechen, was ziemlich wichtig ist."

 _James zog Lilys Stuhl zurück, während der Orden rund um den großen Tisch in einem alten Klassenzimmer von Hogwarts seine Plätze einnahm. Dumbledore war noch nicht eingetroffen, aber Professor McGonagall rollte bereits mehrere Pergamentrollen aus, auf denen die alt bekannten Gebäudepläne und Überlegungen des Ordens zu Schutzmaßnahmen skizziert waren._

 _Remus, der neben Charlotte saß, war mal wieder in ein Gespräch mit Emmeline Vance vertieft. James verschränkte seine Hand mit der seiner Freundin und die beiden lächelten sich an. Dumbledore, noch immer so silberbärtig wie zuvor und scheinbar noch weiser als jemals, betrat den Raum und sofort verstummten die Gespräche rund um die Tafel._

 _Er war eindeutig gut gelaunt, was bedeutete, dass keine verheerende Nachricht eingetroffen war._

 _„_ _Guten Tag, alle miteinander. Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für euch alle. Alastor Moody ist wieder genesen und wird uns in wenigen Stunden hier mit seiner Anwesenheit beehren."_

 _Lauter Applaus brandete auf diese Mitteilung hin auf. Die Abwesenheit von Mad- Eye und sein äußerst kritischer Zustand hatten in den letzten Wochen über den Versammlungen geschwebt wie ein drohender Dementor. Der Schulleiter gebot milde lächelnd Ruhe, sah dann jedoch der Reihe nach jeden erneut ernst an._

 _„_ _Allerdings haben wir auch Wind von einem weiteren Angriff der Todesser bekommen, der wohl demnächst das kleine Muggeldorf Waunarlwydd in Wales treffen wird. Wir müssen unsere eingerosteten Kampftechniken wohl ein wenig auffrischen, bevor wir jemanden dorthin schicken. Ich schlage vor, unsere bisher noch kaum eingesetzten Neuzugänge" er nickte James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Charlotte, Alice, Frank, Marlene McKinnon, Fabian und Gideon zu, „dafür vorzubereiten, zusammen mit Kingsley, Alastor, Dorcas und mir den Kampf solange zu halten, bis alle Häuser vom restlichen Orden gesichert wurden."_

 _Er tippte eine der Pergamentrollen an und der Plan der besagten Kleinstadt erschien darauf, für alle sichtbar._

 _James Hand umfasste die von Lily stärker, als beider Blicke über einige bekannte Namen wanderten. Verschiedene Familien, deren Kinder sie aus ihrem Haus oder durch ihre Tätigkeit als Schulsprecher kennengelernt hatten, wohnten dort. Auf eben diese hatten es die Todesser höchstwahrscheinlich abgesehen._

 _„_ _Wie genau sieht der Plan den aus? Wenn wir nicht wissen, wo die Todesser auftauchen werden, wird es selbst ohne die Anwesenheit von Voldemort schwierig, überhaupt Menschenleben zu schützen" sagte Sirius kritisch._

 _„_ _Aufteilen wäre auch nicht so gut" warf Lily ein, „Zusammen haben wir eine höhere Chance, uns wirkungsvoll gegen ihre Schwarze Magie durchzusetzen."_

 _„_ _Wie sieht es geographisch dort in der Gegend aus? Ein Berg mit Bäumen und Vorsprüngen wäre eine Ideale Position für uns, weil wir sehen könnten, was vorgeht, ohne selbst gesehen zu werden. Auf jeden Fall sollte es in der Nähe dieser Häuser sein, da sie von Muggelstämmigen oder Zauberern bewohnt werden" erläuterte James, in ihm kam gerade der Quidditch Kapitän durch, „Wir wären zu dreizehnt, vierzehn, wenn Peter noch kommt. Was man von hier aus sehen kann, wäre eigentlich diese Position optimal, um einen offenen Kampf durchzuführen, ohne zu viele Außenstehende zu treffen" erklärte er weiter und tippte auf eine Art Dorfanger, der nicht mitten in der Mitte lag. Remus schob James Finger weiter nach links: „Stimmt schon, Krone. Aber überleg doch mal, wie wir die Todesser dorthin bekommen wollen. Sie werden höchstwahrscheinlich außerhalb landen und dann das Dorf stürmen, Dämonsfeuer loslassen und dann erst die Zaubererfamilien in Angriff nehmen. Da können wir keinem mehr helfen. So haben sie es bisher bei jedem größeren Dorf gemacht, weil sie zu faul und bösartig sind, gezielt vorzugehen."_

 _„_ _Wie wäre es denn" warf Sirius sofort ein und an dem Grinsen auf James' Gesicht erkannte Lily, dass er wusste, dass er und Tatze mal wieder das Gleiche dachten, „Wenn wir vorher schon einmal hin apparieren und herausfinden, ob man immer irgendwo anders auftaucht, oder immer an der gleichen Stelle."_

 _„_ _Und falls es keine eindeutige Zuordnung gibt" fuhr James fort, „Legen wir einen Bann auf das Dorf und leiten jeden Apparationsversuch auf einen Feldweg um."_

 _„_ _Von dort aus" fügte Lily hinzu, mit dem Finger über eine der Linien fahrend, „könnte man sie mit einem Lockvogel zum Dorfanger locken und dann…"_

 _„_ _Aus einem Hinterhalt zuschlagen" beendete Remus nickend._

 _Die vier sahen auf. Der Orden sah sie zum Teil erstaunt oder erfreut an- letzteres war hauptsächlich Professor Dumbledore, der Däumchen drehte._

 _„_ _Ausgezeichnet, ihr vier. Damit hätten wir das schon einmal geklärt."_

 _Wenige Minuten später legten sie eine kleine Pause ein, in der alle sich so miteinander unterhielten und sich ein wenig informierten, was bei ihren Bekannten und Freunden so losgewesen war._

 _Plötzlich machte James durch ein deutliches Husten auf sich aufmerksam. Lily, die mit Charlotte kurz zuvor zum Plätzchenstand spaziert war, drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass James ein wenig röter war im Gesicht als für gewöhnlich._

 _Sirius, der neben ihm stand, grinste über beide Ohren, während Remus seinem Freund nur aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte._

 _Alle Augen ruhten mittlerweile auf dem Potter. Er räusperte sich erneut:_

 _„_ _Tja, ich wollte da noch eine kleine Sache klären…"_

Lily stellte das Weinglas behutsam auf der vornehmen Tischdecke ab und sah Jack nun neugierig an. Dieser spielte mit etwas in der Innentasche seines Festumhangs.

„Eigentlich wollte ich das ja gestern schon mit dir besprochen haben, aber da dir ja nicht danach zumute war, dich aufzuregen, habe ich es auf heute verschoben" er war äußert nervös, das sah Lily an seinen Augen, die immer wieder zwischen ihr und der Wand hinter ihrem Rücken hin und her zuckten, der leichten Röte seiner Wangen und der zitternden Hand, die auf dem Tisch ruhte.

Umständlich und mit sichtlich weichen Knien erhob sich Jack von seinem Stuhl, fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. Lily erhob sich ebenfalls, leicht besorgt und gleichzeitig erfüllt von einer ahnungsvollen Aufregung, die sie unglaublich hibbelig machte.

Der Tisch und die Stühle flogen sich nun aus der Mitte des Innenhofes unter den Baum mit den Lichterfeen.

Jack zog seine Hand endlich aus der Innentasche, aber Lily konnte nicht erkennen, was genau er herausgeholt hatte. Es konnte nicht sonderlich groß gewesen sein.

Der Butler nahm ihre Hand in seine, lächelte leicht, räusperte sich und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Er schien sich für irgendetwas zu sammeln. Lily begann, nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzuknabbern. Was war denn so unglaublich schwerwiegend, das es Jack so nervös machte?

„Pass auf, dass du dir keine Narbe kaust" kam es da leise von Jack und Lily sah ihm in die Augen. Jetzt war ein Teil des Jacks zurück, den sie so gut kannte und so sehr liebte. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen kurzen, sanften Kuss auf die gerade noch so malträtierten Lippen. Beide lächelten und Jacks Schultern entspannten sich sichtlich, während er zum wiederholten Male tief durchatmete.

Lily wagte es nicht, ein Wort zu sagen, in der Angst die aufgeregte und zugleich angenehm hoffnungsvolle Atmosphäre nicht zu zerstören. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, jeder ihrer Nerven wartete auf irgendetwas.

Ein aufgeregter Aufschrei, wie sie ihn noch nie vorher verursacht hatte, entkam ihr, als Jack- ihre Hand noch immer festhaltend- auf ein Knie niedersank und die andere Hand hinter seinem Rücken hervorholte.

Lily lächelte breit, während ihr gleichzeitig Freudentränen aus den Augen rannen. Jacks Augen glänzten ebenfalls von ihnen, er grinste zurück.

Im Licht der aufgeregt tanzenden Feen leuchtete das Gold des kleinen Ringes mit den klaren Reflexen des kleinen Diamanten darauf um die Wette.

„Lily Luna Potter. Jeder Tag in den vergangenen Jahren hat mir gezeigt, dass du genau diejenige bist, mit der ich den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Also willst du… willst du mich heiraten?"

 _James Blick war unverwandt auf Lily gerichtet, wie sie da vor dem Kaffeetisch stand und eindeutig verwirrt aussah._

 _Charlotte neben ihr jedoch schien eindeutig schneller zu begreifen, was der junge Potter eigentlich wollte, und grinste sofort ununterbrochen so breit es ging. Sie gab ihrer besten Freundin, die immer noch planlos dort stand und recht dümmlich aussah (eine Neuheit bei Lily Evans), einen Stoß in den Rücken._

 _Alle waren mittlerweile ein wenig zurückgewichen und hatten James Platz gemacht, der nun mit großen Schritten auf Lily zu ging._

 _Erst als er direkt vor ihr auf sein rechtes Knie sank, machte es in dem seltsam aufgeregten Gehirn Lilys klick und ihr Mund klappte auf. Ihr Herz raste und sie legte rasch eine Hand über ihren Mund, während gleichzeitig ihre Augen immer feuchter wurden und sie heftig blinzeln musste._

 _„_ _Lily, du bist mein ein und alles- du bringst mich zum Lachen, zu Verstand; je nachdem wonach dir der Sinn steht. Du zeigst mir jeden Tag aufs Neue, dass man nicht verzweifeln muss, obwohl um uns alle ein schrecklicher Krieg tobt. Ohne dich wäre ich heute nicht der, der ich bin, und ohne dich kann ich mir ein Leben nicht vorstellen. Deshalb möchte ich dich hiermit" er zog einen Ring aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, „Fragen, ob du mich heiraten willst?"_

 _Lily fächerte sich aufgeregt Luft zu, immer noch in dem Versuch, gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, während sie gleichzeitig breit lächelte. James, ebenfalls Freudentränen in den Augenwinkeln, lachte leise und nervös._

 _Dann, nachdem sie sich zutraute, etwas zu sagen (höchstens ein Wimpernschlag später) nickte sie und sagte zuerst leise und dann so laut, das alles es hören konnte: „Oh Gott, Ja. James. Ja!"_

 _Der Potter stand sofort auf und schloss sie unter dem tobenden Applaus, den Pfiffen seiner besten Freunde und dem Schniefen von Hagrid, McGonagall und Alice fest in seine Arme._

 _„_ _Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während er ihr den schlichten Silberring mit einem eingelassenen Rubin über den Ringfinger schob. James grinste breit, schob seine Hand in ihre Haare, beugte sich zu ihr herunter und als Lily ihre Hände in seinen wilden schwarzen Locken vergrub, küssten sie sich._

 _„_ _Endlich!" hörte man Remus, Sirius und Charlotte rufen und der Applaus hielt solange an, bis es den beiden in der Mitte ein wenig peinlich wurde, so sehr im Mittelpunkt zu stehen._

 _„_ _Hat lange genug gedauert" kommentierte Remus, klopfte James auf die Schulter und umarmte Lily anschließend, als sie sich zurück auf die Plätze begaben. Charlotte zog ihre beiden Freunde gleichzeitig in eine große Umarmung. Dann war da noch Sirius, der sie einfach nur anstrahlte._

 _„_ _Das war so vorhersehbar, seit sie dir den ersten Korb für Hogsmeade gegeben hat, Krone. Freut mich, dich in der Familie zu haben, Evans."_

 _Fabian und Gideon ließen kurz ein Miniaturfeuerwerk aufleuchten, woraufhin James und Lily erneut rot anliefen, bis plötzlich Sektgläser durch die Tür gehüpft kamen und auf alle zuschwebten._

 _Beide sahen zu Dumbledore, der seinen Stab senkte, den Becher nahm und ihnen dann mit einem wissenden Lächeln zuprostete._

 _„_ _Auf Lily und James!" erschallte es von allen Anwesenden und für mehrere Minuten waren somit das Chaos und der Schrecken des Krieges vergessen, im Angesicht einer starken Liebe._

Lily sank zu Jack auf den weichen Teppich, ihre Beine wollten sie einfach nicht mehr tragen.

Jack sah sie noch immer durchdringend und erwartungsvoll an. Die Potter nickte unter Tränen, atmete durch die Nase und sagte so laut, dass es eine Amsel vom Dach der Arkaden aufschreckte: „Ich liebe dich, Jack. Ja! Ja, ich will!"

Gleichzeitig fielen sie einander in die Arme, er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren, während sie in seinen Nacken schluchzte. In einer ebenfalls synchronen Bewegung lösten sie sich voneinander und Lily küsste Jack, während er seine Arme um sie schlang.

Unter Schwierigkeiten steckte er ihr den Ring an und sie umarmten sich erneut.

Die Lichterfeen schnäuzten sich an den Blättern des Baumes die Nasen geräuschvoll, während das junge Paar es irgendwie auf die Beine schaffte und nun strahlend und so eindeutig verliebt durch die Straßen spazierten, dass jeder, der an ihnen vorbeikam, nicht umhin kam, angesichts ihrer Erscheinung zu lächeln.


	3. Please Let me Introduce

_„_ _Die Schuhe zu dem Kleid?"_

 _„_ _Halt den Mund, Tatze. Ich habe dich nicht mitgeschleppt, weil du so einen guten Modegeschmack hast, sondern, weil du James noch besser kennst als ich."_

 _Sirius grinste, während er sich ein weiteres Hochzeitskleid im Spiegel vor den Körper hielt, und betrachtete Lily kritisch._

 _„_ _Dann sage ich dir hiermit, dass es ihm völlig egal wäre, was du anziehst, er fände dich bezaubernd darin. Er findet, du siehst in allem gut aus. Aber anderen geht es wahrscheinlich nicht so. Selbst Charlotte wäre ausgerastet, wenn sie das sehen würde."_

 _Lily sah zu Boden und ließ sich dann auf einen der Sessel fallen. Charlotte war vor wenigen Tagen zu einem Einsatz aufgebrochen, doch hatte keiner aus dem Orden seitdem etwas von ihr gehört. Bald sollte sie wieder zurückkehren, aber die Chancen standen schlecht._

 _Sirius ließ sich neben seiner künftigen Schwägerin auf die Lehne des Sessels nieder und legte einen Arm um sie._

 _„_ _Mach dir keine Sorgen, Evans. Sie weiß, wie man auf sich aufpasst und ist eine richtig gute Hexe. Sie wird heil zurückkommen. Glaubst du ernsthaft, sie würde sich eure Hochzeit um irgendeinen Preis entgehen lassen?" Er reichte ihr ein Stofftaschentuch aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und Lily schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln._

 _„_ _Du hast Recht. Ich mache mir unnötig Sorgen und sollte mich endlich auf das Kleid konzentrieren."_

 _„_ _Welches, so nebenbei, fürchterlich ist. Aber ich als Modeexperte habe natürlich direkt das Passende für dich ausfindig gemacht."_

 _„_ _Bist du dir da sicher?_

 _„_ _Zieh dir wieder deine Turnschuhe an und vertraue auf Sirius Black."_

 _„_ _Was hattest du heute zum Frühstück?"_

 _„_ _Nichts außer Moonys Aufmunterungstrank."_

 _Lily schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Nach mehr als acht Jahren Freundschaft müsstest du doch mittlerweile wissen, dass Remus wirklich alles kann- außer Zaubertränke brauen, die den richtigen Effekt haben. Du bist total hyperaktiv."_

 _Sirius grinste nur noch breiter als vorher, drehte sich in einer eleganten Pirouette im Kreis und machte sich auf den Weg zwischen die Kleiderstangen, während Lily sich irgendwie aus einem champagnerfarbenen Kleinmädchentraum in Aschenputtel- Stil herausschälte, ein Zauber half bei dem aufbinden der Corsage._

„Du wirst es schon überleben. Immerhin hätte Dad dich schon bei deinem ersten Besuch umbringen können, aber das hat er nicht."

„Harry Potter ist mein geringstes Problem" meinte Jack und richtete seine Frisur zum wiederholten Male im Spiegel, während Lily sich hinter einem Sichtschirm umzog. Heute war großes Familienessen auf dem Landgut der Weasleys. Nachdem nun letztendlich alle sieben Kinder geheiratet und selbst eine Familie gegründet hatten, hatten Arthur und Molly Weasley sich dazu entschieden, ihren Landbesitz ein wenig bewohnbarer zu machen. Jack war noch nie dort gewesen, aber er war froh, die gesamte Familie in einem Schlag abhaken zu können.

„Vor wem hast du dann Angst?"

„Vor Teddy. Der ist doch der große Bruder schlechthin."

Lily lachte herzhaft und trat hinter dem Schirm hervor und schloss den Verschluss ihrer Kette, an der der Ring baumelte, in ihrem Nacken.

„Teddy ist mehr heiße Luft, ich hatte ihn schon mit vier um den kleinen Finger gewickelt. Seit er und Victoire ein wenig mehr Ruhe haben, ist er deutlich entspannter als zuvor."

„Trotzdem. Er wird mit Sicherheit androhen, dass ich nicht gut genug bin. Ron wird ihm sowieso sofort zustimmen und du kennst Rose- sie kann mich partout nicht ausstehen."

„Warum das eigentlich nicht? Ihr seid doch beide so gut mit Al befreundet."

Jack sah kurz sehr selbstzufrieden aus und richtete die Weste seines grauen Jacketts: „Scheinbar war ihre beste Freundin schon länger in mich verschossen, aber ich konnte sie nicht leiden. Daher scheint Rose der Meinung zu sein, ich hätte es nicht verdient, von ihr gemocht zu werden. Sie hält mich für einen Frauenhelden."

Lily stimmte in sein Lachen mit ein: „Das ist typisch Rose, aber sicherlich wird sie ab heute anders von dir denken."

Jack grinste erneut nervös und hielt seiner Verlobten nun die Hand hin, welche Lily mit einem Flattern im Bauch ergriff. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Wohnung und die (noch) Potter apparierte sie vor ein großes hölzernes Tor, eingefasst von einer Backsteinmauer und einem höheren Pfeiler auf jeder Seite, auf dem je ein Wiesel platziert stand.

Als sie durch die Schutzzauber getreten waren, sah Jack in der Ferne bereits die schemenhaften Umrisse des Fuchsbaus. Mehrere Girlanden, die von Baum zu Baum gespannt waren erleuchteten den kleineren Hof direkt um das Haus herum. Lily führte Jack rasch über den gewundenen Kiesweg, der von Pflanzen und Unkraut überwachsen war auf das nächste Gatter zu.

Kaum, dass sie das innere Gelände betreten hatte, wurde Lily auch schon direkt in eine Umarmung von James gezogen und von ihrer Verwandtschaft begrüßt. Victoire wuschelte ihrer Cousine durch die Haare und warf Jack eines ihrer berühmten zähneblitzenden Lächeln zu, bis ihr Teddy Lupin einen Arm besitzergreifend um die Schultern legte.

„Viel Glück, heute, Mr Butler" sagte da Albus hinter Teddys breiter Schulter.

„Eigentlich dachte ich, das hier wäre kein Schlachtfest, sondern eine Familienfeier."

„Kommt drauf an, wie man es sieht. Aber toll, dass du da bist, Alter."

„War eine Bedingung, um mit deiner Schwester zusammen zu sein, falls du dich erinnerst, Idiot."

„Mach keinen Ärger, Flachpfeife."

„Albus!" sagte Ginny und trat in die Runde, wobei sie ihrem Sohn einen leichten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste, „Du bist zwar ein Junge, aber ihr könnt wenigstens versuchen, keine bescheuerten Wörter zu benutzen."

„Das ist ein bisschen scheinheilig, Mum. George hat uns allen erzählt, wie du ihn und deine Brüder früher genannt hast."

Ginny seufzte, verdrehte die Augen und lud dann die versammelte Gruppe in den hinteren Teil des Gartens ein.

Unter einem magischen Netz, welches wie ein Baldachin über der großen Tischformation gespannt war, saßen schon viele Weasleys versammelt- alle Rothaarig und alle gut gelaunt. Hier und da lugten ein paar andere Farbkleckse hindurch. Bills französische Fleur, die ihr silberblondes Haar an Victoire vererbt hatte, saß neben Percys Frau Audrey, und bildete einen deutlichen Kontrast zu der dunkelhaarigen mit dem schlichten Kleidungsstil. Angelina unterhielt sich mit Arthur, während Charlies „Drachenzähmerin" Nicoleta Molly half, das Essen zum Buffet zu transportieren. Ihre langen blonden Haare hatte auch der älteste Sohn der beiden.

Es war ein großer Haufen an Leuten, aber einige von ihnen kannte Jack Merlin sei Dank schon und daher folgte er Lily schweigend zu einem Platz neben Harry Potter, der sich gelassen und grinsend das Schauspiel betrachtete.

 _„_ _Nein, Potter, einfach nein."_

 _„_ _Och, bitte. Das ist doch nur eine Muggeltradition."_

 _„_ _Genau deshalb bleibt es dort, wo es ist. Meine Mum passt darauf auf, bis es soweit ist."_

 _James machte einem Schmollmund während Sirius sich lachend auf das Sofa trollte, wo er sich direkt auf die Einladungsvorlagen setzte. Lily, sowieso schon gestresst wegen all der Dinge, die sie organisieren musste, schnaufte auf, Sirius sprang sofort auf die Beine und sprach mehrere Zauber, die die umgestürzten Stapel ordentlich auf den Kaminsims sortierten._

 _„_ _Glück gehabt, Black. Wo ist Remus, wenn man ihn mal braucht? Er wollte doch mit den Entwürfen für die Torte herkommen!"_

 _„_ _Beruhige dich, Schatz. Er macht sicherlich mehr als er muss und bringt direkt Proben zum Essen mit" besänftigte James mit einem besorgten Lächeln und dirigierte Lily zu einem Küchentisch, auf dem eine lange Pergamentrolle mit einer To- Do- Liste lag. Die meisten Punkte waren noch nicht abgehakt._

 _„_ _So, wir haben immerhin schon einmal fertig, wen wir einladen wollen" fügte er noch hinzu und machte einen weiteren Haken hinter dem Punkt._

 _Die Tür zur Wohnung öffnete sich, knallte gegen die Wand und Remus, den Arm voll mit Tüten und einer prall gefüllten Tasche, stolperte über die Schwelle in die Küche hinein. Sirius fing mit ein paar Zaubern mehrere Dinge auf, die nun durch die Gegend flogen._

 _„_ _Hey Leute, es ist ein Chaos in der Winkelgasse. Scheinbar ist wieder etwas passiert, aber ich konnte nichts Näheres erfahren. Hier haben wir die Anzüge aus der Reinigung für Sirius und mich. Peters habe ich direkt bei ihm abgeliefert- er war aber nicht zu Hause. Wie auch immer" fuhr Remus fort und wischte sich die verschwitzten Haare aus der Stirn, „Pfoten weg, Tatze. Das ist ein Beruhigungstee für Lily" Sofort warf Sirius eine kleine blaue Tüte der Hexe zu, „Dann habe ich noch die Kuchenproben"_

 _„_ _Hab ich's nicht gesagt?" murmelte James grinsend._

 _„_ _KUCHENPROBEN" unterbrach Remus, sichtlich genervt und direkt an Lily gewandt, „damit ihr euch dort was heraussuchen könnt und" er atmete tief durch, „den Schleier und ein paar Blumen."_

 _Lily war schon längst aufgesprungen und umarmte den ermatteten Werwolf fest._

 _„_ _Danke, Remus. Ohne deine Hilfe wäre ich entweder verzweifelt oder vor Erschöpfung gestorben. Danke, danke, danke."_

 _„_ _Kein Problem, Evans. Ich weiß ja, dass Tatze und Krone für Organisationsarbeit praktisch vollkommen nutzlos sind. Die haben nur die Ideen und machen dann später."_

 _„_ _Wenn sie nicht im Weg stehen würden, wäre das gar kein so großes Problem. Wie auch immer, jetzt muss James ran. Ist ja immerhin auch seine Hochzeit."_

 _„_ _Weshalb ich auch vollkommen bereit bin, zu helfen. Nur sagt mir nie jemand, was ich machen soll."_

 _„_ _Klappe" wies Lily an und breitete die Pappteller mit Kuchenstücken auf dem Tisch aus, an dem sich nun alle niederließen, „Welche Bäckerei hast du jetzt gefunden?"_

 _Remus wühlte nach einem Zettel, drehte ihn herum und las die verschnörkelte Schrift auf dem eleganten Papier: „Cambridge Bake Shop. Er ist um die Ecke von Fortescue's Eissalon."_

 _„_ _Da hab ich schon mal zum Mittag gegessen" warf Sirius ein und alle wandten sich ihm zu, „Was? Ich hatte Lust auf Kuchen."_

 _So aßen sich das Brautpaar und die Trauzeugen durch die Stücke und entschieden sich im Anschluss gleich noch für eine Einladung und die Blumendekoration._

 _„_ _Es ist doch klar gewesen, dass wir direkt gute Entscheidungen treffen, wenn wir was gegessen haben?" sagte James zufrieden, seine Hände mit Lilys verschränkend, „Das war mir so klar, seit McGonagall uns den ersten Ingwer- Biskuit angeboten hat. Wahrscheinlich ist das so ihr Beruhigungsmittel für aufregende Arbeiten."_

 _Lily lachte: „Oder Dumbledore mit den Passwörtern, die der typische Süßkram sind."_

 _„_ _Nur sollten wir das nicht immer machen. Wir können ja nicht riskieren, dass Evans nicht mehr in ihr Hochzeitskleid passt."_

 _„_ _Kuchen geht immer, Tatze. Sei unbesorgt."_

 _„_ _Mit deiner Figur brauchst du dir da keine Sorgen zu machen, im Gegensatz zu Tatze."_

 _„_ _Hey!"_

 _„_ _Danke Remus" flötete Lily und grinste als Sirius seinen Kumpel in den Arm boxte und die Augen verdrehte. James tat es seinem besten Freund gleich, verdrehte die Augen und entfernte dann mit dem Schwung seines Zauberstabs die Papiertüten von der Tischplatte und legte anschließend die To-Do Liste auf ihren Platz zurück._

Das Abendessen begann mit einem kleinen Feuerwerk von Ron und Fred und es wurde ein lauter Applaus gegeben. Alle zweiunddreißig Anwesenden wandten sich dann der Tafel zu und beluden sich die Teller, ehe sie erneut Platz nahmen. James und seine Verlobte saßen Jack und Lily gegenüber. Angenehme Gespräche füllten die Abendluft mit einem leichten Hintergrundbrummeln. Lily und Angelina sprachen über den neuen Laden in der Winkelgasse, während Hermine und Sarah (James Verlobte) über die Arbeit diskutierten- beide waren im Ministerium angestellt und Hermine war Sarahs Abteilungsleiterin bei der Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Lily erhob sich, um sich eine weitere Runde des köstlichen Essens zu nehmen und traf an dem langen Tisch unter den Birken auf eine gut gelaunte Roxette, die ihren Mann nicht mitgebracht hatte. Ihre dunklen Augen blitzten plötzlich auf, als ihr Blick auf das Kettchen fiel, das im Licht der Lampen funkelte.

„Oho, ich sehe, da meint es jemand ernst mit meiner kleinen Cousine?" Roxette war die zweitälteste nach Victoire der neueren Generation und war immer gern mit Lily unterwegs gewesen. Lily errötete mit einem Grinsen und nickte nach einem kurzen Blick zu den Tischen.

„Wie schön. Deshalb ist dein Hübscher auch heute hier. Das war mir ein wenig unerklärlich, bisher. Da bin ich ja froh, dass ich noch gekommen bin."

„War es so stressig in New York?"

„Du machst dir kein Bild davon. Der Kongress hat Stundenlang getagt, ohne Ergebnis. Quentin hat für mich den Platz übernommen, damit ich hier sein kann."

„Toller Typ, dein Mann."

„Er trägt mich auf Händen. Jack wird sich aber auch so entwickeln, das spüre ich."

„Was seid ihr zwei denn so lange am Flüstern" unterbrach Charlie und legte sich ein zweites Stück Steak und Nieren Pastete auf.

„Privat" blockten die Mädchen direkt ab, Charlie schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich erneut hin. Lily nahm erneut ihren Platz neben Jack ein, wobei ihre Kette vorschwang und direkt die Aufmerksamkeit der Damen auf sich lenkte.

„Ist es das, wofür ich es halte?" fragte Ginny sofort, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

„Ähm…"

„Das ist einer- so viele wie ich davon schon gesehen habe. Verlobungsringe erkenne ich auf mehrere Meilen Entfernung" rief Molly, stand auf und betrachtete den Ring näher, „Es ist auch kein Familienerbstück. Also raus mit der Sprache, Lily. Bist du verlobt?"

„Eigentlich wollten wir das anders machen" sagte Lily zögerlich, stand auf und Jack folgte ihr rasch, „Aber nun ja. Ja, wir wollen heiraten."

„Oh!" rief Molly, Tränen in den Augen und schloss ihre Enkelin fest in die Arme, während alle Versammelten aufstanden, um nacheinander ihrer Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Ginny sah unglaublich Stolz aus, Harry schüttelte Jack die Hand und wünschte ihm viel Glück. Am Ende stand nur noch Teddy vor Jack.

„Also willst du Lily heiraten?"

„Ähm ja" Jack schluckte und versuchte nun, sich seine Panik nicht anmerken zu lassen. Teddy war größer als er selbst, und sehr muskulös. Angeblich hatte er Hogwarts mit dreizehn UTZ abgeschlossen und war ein ausgezeichneter Auror.

„Dir ist klar, dass du es mit mir zu tun bekommst, wenn Lily sich meldet. Egal ob Seitensprünge, Unzufriedenheit oder irgendetwas anderes, Negatives."

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich Lily heirate. Sie könnte sich zur Wehr setzen, falls sie unzufrieden ist. Was nicht vorkommen wird, verstanden?"

„Nicht so bissig, Welpe. Spiel dich nicht so auf, das wirkt schnell arrogant."

„Ich reagiere nur auf das, was man mir zeigt. Wenn du mich angreifst, schlage ich zurück."

„Ganz ruhig, Jungs" sagte Harry, beide Hände erhoben, „Ich denke, wir alle hier kennen Jack schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er keinerlei Chance gegen eine wütende Lily hat- ebenso wenig wie du Teddy, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

„Wir sollten ihrem Urteil vertrauen, denke ich" stimmte Arthur zu.

Es herrschte mehrere Minuten angespannter Stille, in denen Victoire an Teddys Seite huschte und ihm beruhigend über die Schulter fuhr und auf die Wange küsste. Dann wandte sich Teddy endlich ab, er hatte Jack mit seinen Augen durchdringend fixiert.

„War's das jetzt?" fragte Jack unvorsichtigerweise, ein wenig zu laut.

„Außer, du willst mehr…" warf James ein, begeistert ließ er seine Knöchel knacken. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Jack sehen, wie sich auch schon Ron, Bill, Charlie und selbst Hugo bereit machten. Scheinbar stellten sie sich auf eine gute Rangelei ein.

Lily, Molly und Hermine verdrehten synchron die Augen, während Fleur ihrem Mann einen warnenden Blick zuwarf.

Jack schluckte erneut und sah zwischen der weiblichen Gruppe (Harry und Percy standen dazwischen) und den Männern hin und her.

„Ähm…also…"

 _„_ _Man kann von Black ja viel behaupten, aber Geschmack hat er" sagte Charlotte und reichte ihrer Freundin einen Drink, während Lily auf dem Bett herumlümmelte. Eben diese war lebend aus dem Auftrag herausgekommen- hatte ein paar Todesser jedoch aus dem Leben gekickt, wie sie erzählte- und war nun seelische und mentale Unterstützung an Lily Evans' großem Tag._

 _Noch waren beide jedoch ziemlich entspannt. Die Männer hatten sie früh morgens aus der Wohnung geschmissen, wonach sie sich dann vermutlich zu Peter verzogen hatten, und ausgiebig gefrühstückt._

 _Es war kurz nach elf, als sie sich nun langsam an die Vorbereitungen machten und man langsam merkte, dass es ernst wurde. Lilys Mum kam nun aus dem Badezimmer, die Haare in ein Handtuch eingewickelt und neugierig zwischen den Freundinnen hin und her blickend._

 _„_ _So, ihr zwei seid ja jetzt Hexen. Gibt es da nicht irgendetwas, was ihr da machen könnt?"_

 _Ihre grünen Augen funkelten aufgeregt, als Lily ihren Zauberstab zückte und die blonden Locken ihrer Mutter rasch trocknete. Romy Evans klatschte dann in die Hände, griff ihren eigenen Drink von dem kleinen Beistelltisch und zog das Hochzeitskleid sowie Charlottes goldenes Brautjungfernkleid aus der jeweiligen Schutzhülle._

 _„_ _Dann schlage ich mal vor, dass ihr in eure Kleider schlüpft und ich hier schnell aufräume. Danach machen wir die Haare etc. Den Schleier habe ich auf den Schrank neben eines der Zimmer gelegt, damit er nicht zerknittert."_

 _„_ _Danke Mum" rief Lily, als sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen und sich dann auf dem Gang aufteilten._

 _„_ _Mach es nicht kaputt" grinste Charlotte, ehe sie rasch in Sirius Zimmer verschwand._

 _Unterdessen betrachtete Romy kopfschüttelnd das kleine Chaos, welches die Mädchen bei ihrem Vormittäglichen Brunch und der Entspannung fabriziert hatten. Als Hexe hätte sie es vermutlich nun einfacher gehabt, aber trotzdem ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, das Bett zu machen und ein paar der Ohrringe zurück in ihre Schatulle zu befördern. Aus ihrer eigenen Handtasche zog sie noch ein kleines Schmuckkästchen für sich selbst. Ihr Ehemann Orwell saß auf der Couch und las eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, während er aufpasste, dass nicht doch noch einer der Jungs zurückkam, um „etwas zu holen"._

 _Charlotte war schneller fertig als ihre Freundin und ließ sich von Romy einmal rundherum beglückwünschen._

 _„_ _Es ist ungewohnt, normalerweise tragen wir ja nur Festumhänge, aber Lily meinte, es wäre ein wenig mehr Muggel und da wir ja in der Zaubererwelt heiraten, macht es Sinn, ein wenig mehr Muggel reinzubringen."_

 _„_ _Ich bin schon gespannt auf das, was ihr da organisiert habt. Lily meinte, es wäre ein Kraftakt gewesen, alles zu schaffen."_

 _„_ _War es wohl auch. Ich selbst war ja lange nicht da, aber das, was ich mitbekommen habe, war allein schon genug Stress für mehrere Jahre. Aber gut, wenn Sirius, James und Remus mitmischen, muss man sich auf Chaos einrichten."_

 _„_ _Sie sind bezaubernde junge Männer, sehr charmant. Als ich damals James kennen lernte, dachte ich schon, er wäre der perfekte Gentleman, du kennst ihn ja. Immerzu höflich und galant, weiß genau, was er tun muss. Aber dieser Sirius Black ist sogar noch…ja schlimmer muss man sagen."_

 _Charlotte lachte: „Oh ja, wenn sie wollen, können sie so bezaubernd sein wie eine Horde Lichterfeen an Weihnachten, aber wenn man sie als gute Freunde kennt, weiß man, dass sie oftmals echte Trampel sein können. James ist da bei Lily mittlerweile ein wenig entspannter geworden, er verwöhnt sie zwar noch, aber hat nicht mehr dieses Extrem wie in Hogwarts oder danach, wo er sie ja noch beeindrucken musste. Jetzt macht er das so nebenbei, was sogar besser scheint. Sirius… er ist einfach ein Phänomen. Er kann tollpatschig sein oder zumindest so erscheinen, er ist lustig, ein wenig kindisch und definitiv zu gutaussehend und selbstbewusst. Aber er ist schon so eine Art Berufs- Charmeur. Remus ist ziemlich klug, aber hat glaube ich zu viel im Kopf, um sich lange einer Sache zu widmen. Er schreibt zu allem Listen. Es ist furchtbar."_

 _„_ _Remus ist der Werwolf, oder?"_

 _„_ _Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du das weißt, aber…ähm ja. Es stimmt. Deshalb liegt die Hochzeit ja so ungünstig, weil eben kein Vollmond ist."_

 _„_ _Immerhin hält sich das Wetter noch."_

 _Schon seit Tagen lag ein Gewitter oder zumindest Regen in der Luft, aber begonnen hatte es noch nicht, stattdessen strahlte die Sonne durch alle Fenster und der Himmel leuchtete blau über den Dächern der Stadt_

 _Lily trat durch die Tür und strich nervös das Kleid glatt. Charlotte grinste, so aufgeregt hatte sie ihre Freundin seit den UTZ Prüfungen nicht mehr erlebt._

 _„_ _Mach keinen Aufstand, Lily. Es ist nur deine Hochzeit" sagte die Freundin grinsend, während Lily matt lächelte und sich nun auf dem Stuhl niederließ, auf den ihre Mutter sie dirigierte. Vor eben diesem stand ein Spiegel und nun zeigte Romy Evans, welche Künstlerin sie war. Ihr Mann, ein erfolgreicher Anwalt, hatte genug für sie beide verdient, sodass die Friseuse aus dem East End ihren Job nicht mehr in einem kleinen Salon in einer Nebenstraße, sondern „auf Antrag" zur Verfügung stellte. Da sie jedoch weniger arbeitete als Freizeit hatte, begann sie alsbald mit der Malerei und kümmerte sich um den Garten des kleinen Vorstadt- Hauses der Familie Evans._

 _Charlotte betrachtete, den Mund halb offen, wie die ältere Dame mit den silber-grau gefärbten Haaren, die roten Locken ihrer Tochter noch ein wenig mehr lockte und dann mit geschulten Fingern ein wenig zerwuschtelte, sodass es weniger ernst aussah. Da Charlotte über Lilys zerbrochenen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatte, dass die Braut ihre Haare offen tragen werde, drapierte Romy nun die Haare ein wenig. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, ohne Magie, was Charlotte umso mehr beeindruckte, das Haar so aussehen zu lassen, als hätte sie Stunden dafür gebraucht, ohne es zu übertreiben_

 _Anschließend setzte sie das Familiendiadem der Potters, ein feiner goldener Kranz mit Rubinen und Perlen besetzt, samt dem Schleier so auf, das mehrere Korkenzieherlocken das etwas blasse, aber glückliche Gesicht umrahmten._

 _„_ _Sieht super aus, Lily."_

 _„_ _Danke, Mum."_

 _„_ _Da nicht für. So, wo sind denn nun diese Schuhe, über die ich schon so viel gehört habe?"_

 _„_ _Hier" rief Charlotte, tauschte Plätze mit Lily die nun die Box öffnete. Darin lag ein Paar Turnschuhe (Chucks) die Lily schon mehrmals getragen hatte. Das Weiß strahlte, als wäre es frisch gekauft und passte in diesem Punkt perfekt zu Lilys Kleid. Allerdings waren nicht nur sämtliche Gebrauchsspuren verschwunden, sondern Charlotte hatte sie auch so verzaubert, dass sie mit Spitze und winzige Perlen überzogen waren. Sonst sahen sie aus wie normale Turnschuhe._

 _Lily schlüpfte hinein und wippte entspannt von ihrem Fußballen auf die Ferse und zurück: „Stolpergefahr beseitigt."_

 _Unterdessen hatte Romy Charlottes Haare kunstvoll geflochten und steckte sie zu einem äußerst verschnörkelten Knoten zusammen, ehe die junge Hexe ein paar echte Blüten herbeizauberte, die Romy dann beeindruckt verarbeitete. Sie selbst hatte sich bereits fertig gemacht und setzte nun noch den hübschen blauen Hut, passend zum Kleid, auf._

 _Zufrieden trat Romy in das Esszimmer und weckte ihren Mann, der über einer Ausgabe von „Verwandlung Heute" eingedöst war. Orwell Evans erhob sich, sein volles blondes Haar zurecht streichend, und blickte erwartungsvoll zur Tür._

 _Lily trat heraus, leicht errötet, lachend und schritt auf ihren Vater zu, während_ _Charlotte den Brautstrauß für sie hielt._

 _„_ _Fertig, meine Kleine?" fragte Orwell lächelnd, ein ergriffenes Glänzen in den Augen._

 _Lily nahm seine ausgestreckte Hand und nickte, während Romy die Kamera von der Küchenanrichte nahm und ein Foto schoss und Charlotte hektisch überprüfte, ob sie genug Taschentücher für alle Fälle parat hatte._

„Ich würde dir davon abraten, jetzt etwas Falsches zu sagen" knurrte Teddy, doch dann seufzte Lily laut auf.

„Bei Merlins Bart, Teddy. Nun stell dich mal nicht so an. Du bist Schlimmer als James zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten. Es ist nicht nötig, jetzt und hier eure merkwürdigen Revierkämpfe durchzuführen, denn es ist alles ok. Jack hat mich schließlich nicht entführt und gezwungen, ihn zu heiraten…"

„Er ist ein Slytherin und ein Butler, da weiß man nie" warf Ron ein.

„Das Argument zählt nicht, um Himmels Willen. Ihr kamt doch alle super mit ihm klar, bevor wir überhaupt zusammenkamen und weder Dad noch du Teddy seid durchgedreht, als ihr erfahren habt, dass wir zusammen waren. Also: Was ist jetzt so besonders daran, dass wir verlobt sind? Was, außer der Tatsache, dass wir für immer ein Paar sein werden?"

Daraufhin herrschte betretenes Schweigen und Jack küsste Lily stürmisch, ein Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Danke" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie lächelte ihn an, als sie erneut die Hände miteinander verschränkten.

„Da das ja nun geklärt ist" unterbrach Angelina das Schweigen, „Denke ich, dass wir uns alle wieder setzen sollten. Schließlich haben wir etwas zu feiern, nicht wahr?"

Später am Abend stand Jack ein wenig Abseits, um sich von der Masse an Gesprächen und Menschen ein wenig zu erholen. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und schon trat Teddy neben ihn ins Licht einer vereinzelten Lampe.

„Dachte schon, du hättest dich aus dem Staub gemacht" sagte der Lupin und wühlte in seiner Tasche nach einem Feuerzeug und Bot Jack eine Zigarette an, die dieser ablehnte.

„So schnell gebe ich nicht auf, Lupin."

„Gut so, wäre nämlich schade, wenn wir dich jetzt vergraulen würden. Lily würde mir das nie verzeihen. Sie scheint wirklich an dir zu hängen."

„Na danke. Aber ich fasse das als Kompliment auf."

„Ist es eigentlich auch. Meine Prinzessin hat einen Recht erlesenen Geschmack."

„'Deine Prinzessin'? Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen?"

„Sie hasst den Spitznamen auch- ein Grund mehr, sie so zu nennen. Aber naja. So sind große Geschwister nun mal."

„Ich dachte, du…"

„Als Harry und Ginny alt genug waren, hat Andromeda mich ihnen überlassen. Sie wurde schwer krank, wie du sicherlich weißt. Seit ich fünf war, gehörte ich zur Familie und seitdem habe ich mich immer als Sohn von ihnen verstanden. Da Lily die Jüngste war, ist sie sozusagen seit Anbeginn das Nesthäkchen der Potters. Obwohl sie es nicht mehr nötig hat. Ich habe einfach den Drang, sie zu beschützen und aufzupassen, dass ihr Nichts und Niemand etwas anhaben kann. Sie ist bei weitem keine Prinzessin- oftmals kann sie mehr einstecken als James oder Albus- aber trotzdem…"

„Bleibt sie dein Mädchen."

Teddy nickte erstaunt und paffte ein wenig Rauch in den Nachthimmel: „Klingt so, als hättest du selbst jüngere Geschwister."

„Ist aber nicht so. Ich bin ein Einzelkind, auch wenn ich wünschte, es wäre nicht so. Aber ich verstehe, was du meinst."

Er drehte sich Teddy zu, der heute sein übliches Aussehen hatte- die Haare türkis, die Augen blau und ansonsten eine Mischung aus Remus Lupin und Harry mit Bartstoppeln.

„Hör zu, Lupin. Ich liebe Lily mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt und ich würde und könnte ihr niemals etwas antun."

„War mir von Anfang an klar. Es war meiner Meinung nach ziemlich offensichtlich, dass ihr zwei einmal mehr werdet. Nur ein Blinder hätte das übersehen können."

„Dann hoffe ich mal, dass du mir irgendwann einmal Respekt entgegen bringst."

„Schreib ich mir auf die Liste. Du bist in Ordnung, Jack Butler."

 _Sirius strich sich seine Haare zurecht während Remus mit der Fliege verzweifelte, die der junge Black bereits einfach verworfen hatte. Beide trugen dunkelblaue Festumhänge, während James sich seinen schwarzen gerade über Hose, Hemd und Weste und Plastron warf. Seine Haare standen wild ab, wie eh und je und nur seine äußerst saubere Brille saß noch schief._

 _Die Freunde befanden sich, noch ohne Peter, in Biscathorpe in dem Haus ihres vierten Freundes. Nicht weit von dort, auf einer abseits gelegenen Wiese mitten im ‚Lincolnshire Wolds Area of outstanding Natural Beauty', würde die Zeremonie stattfinden._

 _„_ _Fertig, Krone? Ist doch alles super."_

 _„_ _Jaja, glaubst du, Lily wird es gefallen."_

 _Sirius verdrehte die Augen und grinste: „Mensch, das ist Lily. Sie ist zwar eine verdammte Perfektionistin, aber heute fällt es eh keinem auf, wenn etwas nicht hundert Prozent perfekt ist. Mach dich nicht verrückt."_

 _Remus sah auf seine Taschenuhr, ebenfalls die Fliege wegwerfend: „Wir müssen los. Pete muss dann eben direkt dorthin kommen, wenn er fertig ist."_

 _„_ _Hast du die Ringe, Tatze?"_

 _„_ _Welcher Trauzeuge wäre ich denn, wenn nicht. Sie sind hier- in meiner Tasche" er präsentierte die beiden schlichten goldenen Ringe in ihrem Seidentuch eingewickelt, ehe er sie erneut in die Innenseite seines Umhangs transportierte._

 _„_ _Du wärst du."_

 _„_ _Auch wieder wahr."_

 _„_ _Hopp- hopp!" scheuchte Remus nun und sie verließen Peters kleines Häuschen durch die Hintertür, betraten den Garten, der direkt an das große Gelände des Parks anschloss, und folgten einem kleinen Pfad durch die Baumreihen._

 _Die Rumtreiber hatten hier schon oft die Vollmondnächte verbracht, da viele Zauberer in der Gegend wohnten und das Gebiet oftmals gegen Muggel abriegelten, wenn sie es konnten. Daher kannten sie ihre Umgebung wie die eigene Umhangtasche und brauchten nicht einmal auf die Karte zu sehen, die Remus vorsichtshalber doch noch eingesteckt hatte._

 _Sie traten nach etwas zehn Minuten angespannter Stille die große Lichtung, die sich die Gruppe gemeinsam ausgesucht hatte._

 _Ein kuppelförmiger Baldachin aus milchig- transparentem Stoff überspannte eine große Fläche des Rasens. Echte Blumenranken schienen das Gebilde zu halten, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit von Magie getragen wurde. Die drei traten unter den Baldachin und gingen über den roten Teppich, der etwa zehn Meter vor dem Haupteingang begann, direkt auf die halbrunde Holztribüne zu._

 _Über eben jener schwebten goldene Ballons, wie sie zu einer Zaubererhochzeit gehörten._

 _Die ebenfalls goldenen Stühle standen sichelförmig in ordentlichen Reihen bis an den Rand des Baldachins. In stetiges rauschen der Blätter war noch zu hören, die Remus zuvor zum Teil ebenfalls golden gefärbt hatte._

 _In der Mitte des Baldachins, direkt unter der dem höchsten Punkt, war von Sirius eine Spirale aus leuchtendem Glas hingezaubert worden, die von oben nach unten immer breiter wurde und bei Beginn der Dunkelheit anfangen würde, golden zu leuchten und sich zu verteilen, wie es nötig war._

 _James Blick wanderte nun immer wieder von der Uhr zum Himmel und zurück._

 _„_ _Sieht übel aus" sagte er und nickte zu einer dunklen Wolkenfront hinüber die von Osten her immer näher kam._

 _„_ _Falls es regnen sollte, mach dir keine Sorgen- hier ist alles wasserfest und Sturmsicher. Solange man unter dem Baldachin bleibt, merkt man von dem Unwetter gar Nichts."_

 _„_ _Ich weiß, Flachkopf, ich hab die Zauber doch selbst aufgebaut."_

 _„_ _Bei dir weiß man nie, Krone. Du und dein Gedächtnis in Panik?" erwiderte Sirius und zauberte ein paar Kissen auf verschiedene Stühle._

 _„_ _In drei Minuten geht es los, dann kommen die ersten an."_

 _Während sie rasch noch ein paar Zauber prüften und verstärkten, James wollte einfach nur eine Beschäftigung haben, vergingen die Minuten unendlich langsam, bis schließlich das erste Plopp das Eintreffen von Zauberern ankündigte. Es war Peter._

 _„_ _Bei Merlins Bart- das hat aber lange gedauert" rief Sirius erfreut und erleichtert._

 _„_ _Tut mir Leid" keuchte der kleine, dickliche Zauberer, „Es gab einen Todesseransturm auf Barmby on The March. Ein hartes Stück Arbeit. Wollten herausfinden, wo ihr heute heiratet. Merlin sei Dank konnten wir uns aus der Schneise herauskämpfen und sind direkt disappariert."_

 _Es ploppte erneut und Frank und Alice Longbottom erschienen, ebenso außer Atem wie Peter._

 _„_ _Hast du es ihnen schon gesagt?" fragte Alice außer Atem und fächelte sich Luft zu, ehe sie sich auf einen der goldenen Stühle fallen ließ, „Keine Sorge- wir haben sie auf eine falsche Fährte gesetzt. Sie suchen jetzt in Irland. Gideon und Fabian kommen gleich noch nach. Puh…"_

 _„_ _Irgendetwas Ernstes dabei?"_

 _„_ _Keine Toten, keine Geschädigten. Ein paar kleinere Wunden hier und da, aber Nichts, was ein kleiner Zauber oder Trank nicht schaffen würde."_

 _James klopfte Frank auf den Rücken, während Sirius Alice eine Flasche Wasser heraufbeschwor._

 _Kaum hatte Alice sich einen Schluck genehmigt, apparierten Fabian und sein Bruder auch schon direkt vor den Eingang des Zeltes und wedelten mit ihren Einladungen._

 _„_ _Hab gehört, hier steigt eine übelst gute Party?"_

 _„_ _Oder Hochzeit, je nachdem, von welchem Standpunkt aus man es betrachtet."_

 _„_ _Hallo, Leute. Schön, dass ihr trotzdem gekommen seid!"_

 _„_ _Die Gelegenheit lassen wir uns natürlich nicht nehmen" grinste Fabian und zog eine Taschenuhr aus dem Umhang, „Liegen aber noch gut in der Zeit."_

 _Nacheinander erschienen nun Gäste, alle Zauberer oder Hexen, mit denen Lily und James befreundet waren. Da Petunia und Vernon abgesagt hatten und Lily sonst niemanden hatte einladen wollen, waren keine Muggel anwesend. Vermutlich war das auch besser so, denn das hätte für viel Chaos und Furore sorgen können._

 _James Großeltern erschienen auf dem Plan und begrüßten ihre beiden Enkel- Sirius war praktisch ein Potter- und ließen sich von den Beiden auf ihre Plätze in der vordersten Reihe geleiten. Remus und Peter hatten nun Sitzpläne in den Händen und zeigten den Gästen, wo sie sich hinsetzen konnten._

 _Die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore kamen gemeinsam mit Hagrid an und freuten sich sichtlich über die bekannten Gesichter und das Arrangement. Peters Mutter traf nach mehreren Minuten ebenfalls ein und begann sofort ein Gespräch mit Daedalus Diggel- beide waren offensichtlich alte Schulfreunde. Mad- Eye Moody, Ted Tonks und Andromeda Black nahmen in den Reihen des Ordens Platz, der gleichzeitig als Freunde und als Schutz zugegen war. Die kleine Nymphadora, gerade einmal sechs Jahre alt, saß zwischen ihrem Vater und Mad- Eye und hörte den Geschichten des Aurors aufmerksam zu. Einige Freunde aus Hogwarts- Zeiten begrüßten die Rumtreiber gut gelaunt- die Mcmillans, Emmeline Vance und Amelia Bones, Jacky und Thomas Wood mit dem drei Jahre alten Oliver im Gepäck und Edwin Corner samt seiner schwangeren Frau Cornelia._

 _Der Ministeriumszauberer stand in eine Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore vertieft, als Sirius die Anwesenden mit seiner üblichen Art aufforderte, ihre Plätze einzunehmen._

 _Vorne im Zelt saß James nun unruhig auf seinem Stuhl, während Sirius nun nachsah, ob er sowohl die Ringe als auch ein Taschentuch für alle Fälle dabei hatte._

 _Der kleine Zauberer des Ministeriums konnte von seinem Platz leicht abseits den Eingang des Zeltes sehen._

 _Dann ertönte ein weiteres, leises Plopp und James Herz begann zu rasen._

 _Sirius drehte, wie alle anderen auch (außer James natürlich) den Kopf und sah, wie Lilys Mum den Gang herabschritt, begleitet von Remus._

 _Als die beiden Platz genommen hatten, begann eine schöne Melodie zu spielen. Es war nicht der Hochzeitswalzer, sondern das Stück eines Komponisten, den Lily fast mehr liebte als James._

 _Es war sehr erhaben, weniger kitschig und sehr ergreifend für jeden, der ihn hörte. Für James und Lily verbanden sich mit dem Stück Erinnerung an Hogwarts, den Ort für den es geschrieben worden war. Patrick Doyle hatte eine Hymne auf Hogwarts geschrieben und diese füllte nun den Raum als Lily am Arm ihres Vaters den Teppich entlangschritt. Charlotte dahinter strahlte ebenso sehr wie Lily selbst. McGonagall tupfte sich die Augen, ebenso wie viele weitere Damen._

 _James, der nun vor dem Ministeriumszauber stand, musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um sich nicht vorschnell umzudrehen. Sirius stand neben ihm und grinste verstohlen._

 _„_ _Sieht gut aus, Krone- noch rennt sie nicht weg."_

 _Lily erreichte James, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen._

 _James wandte sich ihr zu und erwiderte das Lächeln._

 _Sie sah wirklich wunderschön aus. Ihr weißes Kleid beanspruchte nicht viel Platz, obwohl es scheinbar mehrere Lagen hatte. Es war nur durch Spitze verziert und beinhaltete keine sonstigen Spielereien._

 _Er liebte ihre Haare und war froh, dass sie sie nicht unter dem Schleier versteckt hatte._

 _Von der Zeremonie bekam keiner der Beiden wirklich viel mit, zu sehr waren sie damit beschäftigt sich gegenseitig anzulächeln und sich zu beherrschen._

 _Als Sirius die Ringe übergab sah man auch bei ihm ein feuchtes Glänzen in den Augen, während Charlotte sich bereits die Augen tupfte._

 _In dem Moment, in dem das Ehepaar sich zum ersten Mal küsste, blitze und donnerte es in der Ferne, doch ging es fast in dem Applaus und dem fröhliche Glöckchenläuten unter, welches von den Ballons ausging._

 _Während Regen auf den Baldachin trommelte, feierte die Gesellschaft noch lange Zeit im Warmen und Trockenen._

 _„_ _Foto, Krone!" rief Remus und dirigierte Lily, James und einen verwirrten Sirius vor die Linse des Apparates._

 _Lily, breit grinsend, hielt noch immer den Brautstrauß in einer Hand, während James einen Arm um sie legte und ebenfalls grinste. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und prostete dem Paar dann zu, als Remus auf den Auslöser drückte._


	4. When All is Said and Done

„Das ist verrückt" rief Jude und umarmte seine beste Freundin, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

„Danke, aber es wissen noch recht wenige, deshalb bitte Stillschweigen bewahren."

„Ich frage mich nur, wie ihr das verheimlichen wollt. Es ist ja nicht gerade so, als wäret ihr simple Berühmtheiten."

„Jude!"

„Was denn? Es stimmt doch. Ihr steht quasi 24/7 unter Beobachtung der Presse. Die beten nur, als erste euren Termin herauszufinden."

„Wenn sie ihn nicht ausrechnen" erwiderte Lily, schüttelte den Kopf und genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck des warmen Kaffees.

Sie und Jude saßen in einem gemütlichen Kaffee in einer Seitenstraße der Winkelgasse, während draußen die Schneeflocken vor sich hin tanzten.

Weihnachten näherte sich stetig und im Fuchsbau liefen einige Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Allerdings hatte noch niemand eine Einladung verschickt und es war kein Termin angegeben worden. Deshalb schien die Presse sowohl Lily, als auch Jack regelmäßig aufzulauern.

Sie hatten auch versucht, durch George und Ron etwas herauszufinden, doch ausnahmsweise hatten beide ihre große Klappe gehalten.

Und ausnahmsweise war auch niemand zu Schaden gekommen.

Einzig Jack und Lily wussten, wann die Feier steigen sollte. Es hatte ein wenig gedauert, bis sie sich einigen konnten, hatten sich dann aber für den weniger klischeebelasteten Tag entschieden.

Oder zumindest etwas.

„Glaubst du, dass du noch in dein Kleid passt, bis es soweit ist?" fragte Jude, kritisch seine Freundin beobachtend, wie sie die dritte Tasse Espresso schlürfte. Lily verdrehte nur die Augen und betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild in dem glänzenden Silbermesser.

„Alles perfekt- deine Sorge ist völlig unbegründet."

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Ich erinnere nur an den Empfang vor drei Jahren, als du dachtest, du würdest nicht in dein Kleid passen…"

„Urgh. Na toll. Da war ich noch nicht so erwachsen und kontrolliert wie heute."

„Du hast geheult wie ein Wasserspeier während der Monsunzeit."

„Weshalb du diesen Tag ja noch immer in Ehren hältst. Jedes Mal sagst du mir, ich hätte ausgesehen wie ein Streifenhörnchen, und jedes Mal zeige ich dir das Foto von dem Abend aus der Presse."

„Jaja. Die überwältigende Lily Potter" Jude machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung, „Da wurde viel von deiner Robe kaschiert."

„Manchmal frage ich mich, warum wir eigentlich befreundet sind…"

„Ganz einfach- du hast mir geholfen, ich habe dir geholfen. Da bleibt man aneinander haften."

„Merlin sei Dank nur bildlich gesprochen."

„Du bist ziemlich fies geworden, Lily. Jack färbt ab."

Lily seufzte: „Ich glaube nicht, dass da allein Jack dran schuld ist. Es ist ziemlich stressig in letzter Zeit- viel zu tun und viel zu bereden. Da geht manchmal mein Sarkasmus mit mir durch."

„Ich habe dich während der UTZ- Zeiten erlebt, Lils" lächelte Jude, „Vertrau mir- ich kenne dich so gut, dass ich es dir nicht übel nehmen kann."

„Du bist und bleibst ein Schatz."

„Nicht so laut- sonst schreibt jemand eine Enthüllungsstory und alle verbreiten Trennungsgerüchte!" mahnte Jude spielerisch und Lily lachte laut.

„Da gibt es nicht mehr viel zu enthüllen. Aber mittlerweile wäre mir es auch ziemlich egal, was diese Käseblätter schreiben. Die, die betroffen sind, kennen die Wahrheit sowieso. Kann der Rest der Zaubererwelt doch gerne denken, was er will."

„Sei mal nicht so vorlaut- unter Druck der Öffentlichkeit zu stehen, und das auch noch durch negative Schlagzeilen ist keine gute Sache."

„Jetzt klingst du wie mein PR- Berater."

„Du hast einen PR- Berater?"

„Nein, aber Dad."

„Das kann ich mir wiederum erklären. Aber wer macht denn sowas in der Zaubererwelt überhaupt?"

„Ron."

„Oh"

„Ja, oh. Aber er gibt eigentlich ganz gute Ratschläge, weil er sich mit sowas auskennt. Immerhin regelt er die Hälfte der Öffentlichkeitsarbeit von Weasleys' Zauberhafte Zauberscherze. Mum ist trotzdem unschlagbar, weil sie ja immer alles abfedert, was Dad eventuell angeht."

„Ich hab die alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten im Archiv gesehen. Schon verrückt, was er alles durchgemacht hat. Trotzdem ist er so ein cooler Typ."

„Das wird ihn freuen, wenn du es ihm sagst."

„Das wäre extrem peinlich. Es klingt so sehr nach der Bewunderung eines kleinen Jungen für Superhelden aus Comic- Büchern. Aber er hat mir damals viel geholfen, wie du weist. Sonst wäre ich vermutlich früher zusammengebrochen."

„Aber das bist du nicht. Du bist ein toller Kerl, wirklich unschlagbar. Constantia kann sich extrem glücklich schätzen, dass du…"

„Dass ich was?" beendete Jude verwirrt den Satz, den Lily hastig abgebrochen hatte.

„So ein Hippogreifen- Mist."

„Hallo? Erde an Potter- raus mit der Sprache. Was habt ihr Mädels schon wieder ausgetüftelt."

„Gar Nichts" erwiderte Lily kurz angebunden, musste sich jedoch ein Grinsen verkneifen, während sie ihren Kumpel betrachtete, „Sie würde es dir außerdem selbst sagen, wenn etwas wäre."

„Lily…"

„Jude?"

„Wir kennen uns schon seit…"

„Einer halben Ewigkeit, die eigentlich auch schon eine viel zu lange Zeit ist- blablabla. Das sagst du jedes Mal. Du durchschaust mich, aber du musst zugeben: Bei Gedankenlesen bist du noch nicht ganz angekommen."

„Wie wäre es mit Legilimentik?"

„Das würdest du nie tun."

„Auch wieder wahr" seufzte Jude, trank einen Schluck Kaffee und betrachtete Lily über den Rand der Tasse hinweg, „Es ist aber nichts Schlimmes, oder?"

„Kommt darauf an, von welchem Standpunkt aus man es betrachtet. Aber, wenn du sie wirklich liebst,"

„Was ich tue!"

„Dann wird es dich so sehr freuen, dass du vor Freude platzen wirst."

„Oh je."

„Das war metaphorisch gemeint. ‚Der Regen, der regnet jedweden Tag'" zitierte Lily aus Constantias Lieblingsschauspiel

„Kein Shakespeare jetzt! Also es ist etwas Positives, was mich sehr freuen wird…Mh. Verheiratet sind wir schon. Vielleicht plant sie eine schöne Feier für meinen Geburtstag oder so etwas."

„Sicherlich" grinste Lily mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

 _„_ _Sie ist nicht krank, Krone" beruhigte Remus seinen fast vor Sorge durchdrehenden Freund, während Sirius unbeeindruckt eine Zeitschrift für Magische Verteidigung las und sich nicht stören ließ._

 _„_ _Aber sie verhält sich äußerst merkwürdig."_

 _„_ _Du brauchst nicht jedes Detail aufzuzählen, wie wohnen schließlich auch hier" erwiderte Remus und verdrehte, für James nicht sichtbar, die Augen, „Aber es ist doch relativ offensichtlich, was hier läuft. Selbst Tatze hat es erkannt und macht sich keine Sorgen mehr, oder, Tatze?" Er wandte sich an den jungen Mann, der gerade erneut umblätterte und die Unterhaltung scheinbar ausgeblendet hatte._

 _„_ _Tatze?!"_

 _Endlich blickte er auf und sah verwirrt von James zu Remus: „Kann ich helfen?"_

 _„_ _Du weißt doch, was mit Lily los ist, oder. Hast es erkannt, weil es so offensichtlich ist."_

 _„_ _Sehr offensichtlich. Lily hat einen Trank im Kessel" sagte Sirius locker, woraufhin James so abrupt in seiner Laufbewegung innehielt, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Kopf gegen den Küchenschrank stieß._

 _„_ _WAS!" rief er, nach einigen völlig schreckensstarren Sekunden, so laut, dass die Eule von Charlotte aufgebracht auf der Vogelstange herumflatterte._

 _„_ _Woups" meinte Sirius gedehnt, klappte die Zeitung zu und stand langsam auf, „Das war jetzt weniger brillant. Alles ok, Krone?"_

 _James lehnte sich gegen die Küchenanrichte, die Augen wanderten rasch von einer Ecke des Raumes zur nächsten._

 _„_ _Warum hat sie es mir Nichts erzählt?"_

 _„_ _Vielleicht will sie nur herausfinden, ob da etwas dran ist"_ _theoretisierte Remus._

 _„_ _Was auch immer ihre Gründe waren- sie wird welche haben, weshalb du keinen Grund hast, ein solches Theater zu veranstalten."_

 _„_ _Es ist völlig normal. Ich meine…wie werden eine richtige Familie sein. Mit Kindern und allem."_

 _„_ _Lily behauptete ja schon immer, das wir uns wie welche benehmen, also dürfte euch das keine Probleme bereiten" kommentierte Sirius breit grinsend, „Aber ich freue mich schon auf euer Kind. Sie wird es gut haben, sag ich euch."_

 _„_ _Sie?" fragte Remus kritisch, „Seit wann bist du denn Hellseher, Tatze?"_

 _„_ _Schon immer, dürfte dir spätestens seit dem Zeitpunkt klar sein, an dem ich James eine Hochzeit mit Evans prophezeit habe."_

 _„_ _Du hattest damals einen halben Liter Feuerwhiskey intus, wenn ich dich erinnern darf" warf James lachend ein, die Augen noch immer geweitet von dem kleinen Schock._

 _„_ _Ich tippe darauf, dass es ein Junge wird" meinte Remus und James nickte zustimmend. Sirius hingegen zog einen Schmollmund: „Einigen wir uns auf Zwillinge- eins von jeder Sorte?"_

 _„_ _Warum willst du überhaupt, dass es ein Mädchen wird."_

 _„_ _Weil ich sie dann problemlos mit Geschenken überhäufen kann. Also obercooler Patenonkel und so weiter. Jungs sind nicht schlecht, aber ich weiß nicht. Wenn ich Kinder hätte, wäre das erste sicherlich ein Mädchen."_

 _„_ _Du hast Heiratspläne, Sirius?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme von der Tür her und die Männer drehten sich Charlotte zu, die grinsend zu ihnen trat, „Habt ihr es also doch ausgeplaudert."_

 _„_ _Was heißt hier ausgeplaudert" beschwerte sich James, „Es ist mein Kind!"_

 _„_ _Das stimmt allerdings. Also: Sirius will Kinder?"_

 _„_ _Japp" rief der junge Black lachend, ging auf Charlotte zu und fiel vor ihr auf die Knie in einem albernen Heiratsantrag, „Und du sollst ihre Mutter sein."_

 _„_ _Na gut, aber nur, wenn du sie nicht zu sehr verhätschelst"_

 _Alle Anwesenden lachten lauthals, während Sirius aufsprang und Charlotte einen unsichtbaren Ring ansteckte. Remus mimte für wenige Sekunden den Ministeriumsbeamten, der Hochzeiten vollzog und James sorgte für Hintergrundmusik._

 _„_ _Sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen" verkündete Remus mit verstellter Stimme._

„Das nenne ich mal den größten Zufall der Weltgeschichte" verkündete Jack am späten Nachmittag des Silvestertages.

„Mh?" murmelte Lily verschlafen von dem kleinen Sofa aus, auf dem sie lag.

„Genau an dem Silvesterabend, an dem wir heiraten wollen, bist du erkältet" schimpfte er lachend. Lily lächelte schniefend und griff nach der großen Tasse mit heißem Tee und einem Heiltrank.

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz" Sie betrachtete ihn aus großen, braunen Augen und er ließ sich neben ihr nieder, um ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

„Das ist doch egal. Von mir aus, können wir auch genau jetzt heiraten. Ich brauche den ganzen Zirkus nicht. Wäre halt nicht so spektakulär."

„Irgendwie wird das schon. Der Trank müsste bald wirken und mit Hochzeitsnacht ist ja sowieso nichts."

„Den Grund davon habe ich noch immer nicht verstanden…"

„Wegen Constantia!" rief Lily ihm lächelnd in Erinnerung und lehnte ihren fiebrigen Kopf gegen Jacks Hand, die Augen geschlossen, „Der Geburtstermin ist für morgen angesetzt. Aber mit unserem Glück, findet es heute noch statt. Da müssen wir unbedingt wachsam sein, damit Jude nicht durchdreht. Außerdem würdest du dich eh nur anstecken."

„Das Risiko würde ich eingehen" murmelte Jack und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn, „Vielleicht solltest du noch ein wenig schlafen. Gleich verschwinde ich von hier und hoffe, dass Albus nicht gleich reinplatzt."

Lily war jedoch erneut weggedöst, der Kopf kippte zur Seite weg und ein leises Geräusch war zu hören, wenn sie atmete.

Jack zog vorsichtig die Decke zurecht und holte noch eine neue, als er bemerkte, dass eine von Lilys Händen auf ihrem Bauch lag. Daran war nichts Ungewöhnliches, nur wusste er, dass sie sonst immer das Kopfende der Decke damit umklammerte und ihm streitig machte. Auch auf der Couch lag sie immer so da. Ohne nachzudenken beschwor Jack noch eine zweite Decke und legte sie über die Wolle, ehe er lautlos den Raum verließ.

„Schläft sie?" fragte Ginny Potter besorgt, als sie ihm auf dem Gang des Fuchsbaus traf. Jack nickte nur.

„Hoffentlich wirken die Tränke rasch, damit sie sich gut erholt" meinte sie noch und schenkte ihrem Schwiegersohn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, „Das wird schon. Von einer Erkältung lässt Lily sich nicht von dem, was sie will, abbringen."

„Ich weiß" erwiderte Jack.

Wenige Stunden später saß Lily, in ein schlichtes weißes Kleid gehüllt, am Küchentisch des Fuchsbaus und umarmte ihren Vater. Der Garten war so verzaubert worden, dass er Zimmertemperatur hatte, während sich die Nacht wie ein dunkler Schleier über sie legte.

Ein transparenter Baldachin, getragen von Lichterfeespiralen, ließ das Licht der Sterne und des Halbmondes durch. Auf gut gepolsterten goldenen Stühlen saßen die auserwählten Gäste. Eigentlich war dies eine Silvesterparty, an die man noch eben eine Hochzeit angehängt hatte, und nicht umgekehrt.

Der Ministeriumszauberer, der wie immer die Zeremonie vollziehen würde, war schon leicht beschwippst und ließ sich von einer tütteligen Großtante Muriel bequatschen. Die anderen Familienmitglieder schwatzten so unbehindert wie eh und je. Charlie, der Nicoleta vor mehreren Monaten einen erfolgreichen Antrag gemacht hatte, war der erste, der das typische, weiße Gewandt der Braut durch die Nacht hindurch erblickte.

Rasch nahmen alle ihre Plätze ein und Jack mühte sich sichtlich, sich nicht herumzudrehen.

„Die Nase ist noch ein wenig rot" kommentierte Albus grinsend, während Jude die Hand von Constantia hielt, die fast von selbst leuchtete.

Man sah Lily zwar an, dass sie eine Erkältung hatte, aber trotzdem fand Jack, dass sie noch nie so gestrahlt hatte wie in diesem Augenblick. Sie war einfach bezaubernd, selbst mit leicht tränenden Augen, einem leisen Schiefen und einer geröteten und wunden Nase. Sie trug einen bestickten Schal kunstvoll um den Hals und er sah, dass sie Handschuhe innen mit Fell besetzt waren.

Außerdem trug sie vermutlich ihr Lieblingspaar an flauschigen Socken und schlichte Schuhe.

Der Sermon des Ministeriumsvertreters war ungewöhnlich heiter und abwechslungsreich. Es gab einiges an Gelächter, doch niemand störte sich an seiner ausgelassenen Art.

Statt eines richtigen Kusses, küsste Jack seine Frau auf das Handgelenk, was sie noch mehr erröten ließ, und Lily küsste seinen Ringfinger.

Der Jubel, die Pfiffe und das Knallen der Feuerwerkskörper hätte nicht fröhlicher und lauter sein küssen. Eine Freudenträne rann über Lilys Wange und selbst Jacks Augen funkelten verdächtig im goldenen Licht der Lichterfeen.

Der Hochzeitstanz auf der alten Terrasse der Weasleys war ruhig, während die Funken goldener Feuerwerke auf das Brautpaar herabfielen. Alle standen in einem Kreis um die Fläche herum, auf der sich die beiden langsam drehten. Lilys Kopf ruhte auf Jacks Brust und er lehnte seine Wange gegen ihr Ohr.

Die Eltern stiegen ein, gefolgt vom Rest der Gesellschaft.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sich das Brautpaar aus der Menge zu ihren Freunden durchgedrängelt hatten. Constantia, den Bauch abwesend streichelnd, hielt Judes Hand, als dieser aufstand, und Lily umständlich umarmte.

„Alles Gute, ihr zwei."

„Danke" sagte Jack, Lilys Hand drückend. Die beiden ließen sich ebenfalls auf einem Stuhl nieder und die vier Freunde erhoben ihre mit Saft gefüllten Gläser.

„ACHTUNG!" rief plötzlich die Stimme von Hermine über die Stimmen der Menge hinweg aus, „Nur noch wenige Sekunden bis Mitternacht! ZEHN!"

Alle standen auf- Jack, Jude, Lily und Constantia schlangen die Arme umeinander und blickten gen Himmel während alle gemeinsam runterzählten.

„DREI!  
ZWEI!  
EINS!  
NULL!"

Gleichzeitig mit dem letzten Ausruf knallten überall Sektkorken aus ihren schwebenden Flaschen und sofort wurden die ersten Knaller abgefeuert.

„Frohes Neues" flüsterte Lily und küsste Jack kurz, ehe sie sich Jude und Constantia zuwandte. Das Paar stand umschlungen da, während noch immer die Rufe des Neuen Jahres durch die Nacht wehten. Jack schlang seine Arme auch um Lily und sie sah zu ihm auf.

„Oh Gott!" rief Constantia plötzlich aufgeschreckt und Lily wandte sich ihr sofort zu.

„Was ist los?" sagte Jude und nötigte seine Frau, sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich glaube….ich glaube, ich kriege unser Kind. Timing hat der Kleine schon mal."

„Mum!" rief Lily so laut es ging. Ginny Potter, dicht gefolgt von ihrer eigenen Mutter, drängelte sich zu den zwei Paaren durch.

„Okay. Du musst jetzt ganz ruhig bleiben. Wir bringen dich rein. Harry, komm, pack mal mit an!"

Roxanne trat neben die zitternde Lily und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter, während Jude, Jack und Harry, unterstützt von mehreren Zaubern, Constantia ins Haus trugen.

„Komm auch lieber mit rein. Hier wird sicherlich noch weitergefeiert."

Lily lächelte sie dankend an.

„Es ist ein Mädchen!" kam eine halbe Stunde später der fröhliche Ruf aus dem Schlafzimmer der Eltern und sofort traten Jack und Lily durch die Tür.

Molly und Ginny verließen den Raum, nachdem sich Jude und seine Frau mehrmals überschwänglich bei ihnen bedankt hatten, mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

Alle saßen nun auf dem Bett während die junge Mutter ihre Tochter vorsichtig in den Armen wiegte.

„Schau dir das Mädchen genau an, Kleines. Das ist deine total verrückte Patentante" sagte Jude unvermutet. Lily sah sofort auf und sah die Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht ihres besten Freundes.

Sie stand umständlich auf, trat auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um ihn, zog ihn in eine heftige Umarmung.

„Willst du also ihre Patentante sein?"

„Natürlich. Wie kannst du nur denken, ich würde ablehnen!"

Jude zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ sich erneut neben seine Frau und Tochter fallen.

Während draußen die Feuerwerkskracher noch zu tausenden in die Luft stiegen und farbenfrohe Explosionen in den Nachthimmel zeichneten, saßen die vier jungen Menschen in dem gemütlichen Zimmer: Die erkältete Braut in dem Kleid mit Schal, der Bräutigam mit beiden Armen um seine Frau geschlungen, der Familienvater mit dem Kopf gegen den seiner Frau gelehnt, die Mutter vorsichtig das Baby in Armen wiegend.

 _Sirius erhob sich aus seiner knienden Position, legte seine Arme um Charlotte, die ihn perplex anstarrte._

 _James und Remus klappten die Unterkiefer fast bis zum Boden, als sie sahen, wie Sirius Charlotte sanft küsste._

 _Die Tür zu der kleinen Wohnung öffnete sich, doch keiner merkte es, bis Lily laut rief: „Was geht hier ab?"_

 _Charlotte schreckte von Sirius zurück und beide standen peinlich berührt in der Mitte des Raumes._

 _„_ _Wir haben gerade eine Hochzeit veranstaltet" erwiderte Remus, noch immer verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her sehend._

 _Sirius murmelte etwas von wegen „Vom Moment überwältigt", während Charlotte leicht errötete._

 _„_ _Ihr verhaltet euch wie pubertäre Teenager. Kommt doch vor" sagte Lily gelassen, stellte ihre Handtasche auf dem Küchentisch ab. Erst jetzt bemerkte James das ungewöhnliche Strahlen, was seine Frau umgab. Nicht, dass sie nicht immer bezaubernd aussah, aber eine Art Aura schien sie zu umgeben. Wenn Lily schwanger war, entschied er, durfte sie das ruhig öfter sein, wenn sie so aussah._

 _„_ _Nun ja…aber es war trotzdem irgendwie…merkwürdig" kommentierte Charlotte und schüttelte den Kopf._

 _„_ _Danke dafür" sagte Sirius sarkastisch, nachdem er sich offensichtlich gefasst hatte._

 _„_ _Nein- der Kuss an sich war toll"_

 _„_ _Wusste ich doch, dass man das nicht verlernen kann"_

 _„_ _ABER" unterbrach Charlotte, „Die ganze Situation war verdreht."_

 _„_ _Was genau habt ihr eigentlich gemacht? Man verkündet ja nicht einfach so ein Brautpaar."_

 _„_ _Wir sprachen über Kinder" warf James ein, leise lachend, „Sirius will unbedingt Mädchen."_

 _„_ _Und was willst du?" fragte Lily, ein wenig an ihrer Unterlippe knabbernd. Ihre grünen Augen leuchteten jedoch noch immer, hoffnungsvoll, wissend._

 _„_ _Ich gebe ihm vollkommen Recht. Aber egal, was unser Kind sein wird, wir sollten mehr davon haben" James trat vor Lily, legte seine Arme um sie und gab ihr einen Kuss._

 _„_ _Du hast es also herausgefunden."_

 _„_ _Nicht absichtlich, aber das ist doch auch egal. Stimmt es also? Hast du einen Zaubertrank im Kessel, wie Tatze so schön gesagt hat?"_

 _Lily lachte: „Typisch Tatze."_

 _„_ _Und?"_

 _„_ _Ja- er hatte Recht, wie immer."_

 _„_ _Großartig" rief James, packte Lily stärker um die Mitte und wirbelte sie einmal durch die gesamte Wohnung._

 _„_ _Was machen wir aber jetzt mit euch beiden?" fragte Remus an Sirius und Charlotte gewandt._

 _„_ _Was sollen wir schon machen? Es ignorieren, natürlich. Solche Sachen passieren nun mal" meinte Charlotte gleichgültig, doch für eine Sekunde huschte ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht._

 _Sirius, auch sein Gesicht für einen Sekundenbruchteil ungewöhnlich düster, nickte zustimmend._

 _„_ _Es war ein Versehen."_

 _Keinem ihrer Freunde war irgendein Mienenspiel, ein verstohlener Blick in den nächsten Tagen entgangen, aber keiner wollte näher darauf eingehen. Beide stritten vehement ab, dass sie gerne mehr aus dieser Sache machen würden._

 _„_ _Sie werden es schon noch lernen" meinte James zu Lily, strich über ihren leicht gewölbten Bauch, als sie einen freien Abend zusammen verbrachten. Lily nickte, ehe sie ein Thema anschnitt, welches sie schon länger beschäftigte: „Was glaubst du, wie es sein wird?"_

 _„_ _Das Baby? Es wird toll werden. Mit unseren Genen, wie könnte es auch nicht? Ich hoffe, es hat deine schönen Augen."_

 _„_ _Aber dann bitte nicht meine Haarfarbe"_

 _„_ _Wieso?"_

 _„_ _Für ein Mädchen ist es eine Strafe wegen der Kleidung."_

 _„_ _Wird es also ein Mädchen?"_

 _„_ _Wenn Sirius es sagt, wahrscheinlich schon."_

 _„_ _Mh. Ihr könnte ich dann Nichts ausschlagen, wenn sie so aussieht wie du."_

 _„_ _Und vermutlich werdet ihr ihr alle Tricks und Kniffe beibringen, wie man anderen Streiche spielt."_

 _„_ _Es wäre doch auch schrecklich, wenn sie nie einen Geheimgang aus dem Schloss findet. Oder niemals nachts durch Hogwarts streift. Dann ist das Schloss nämlich am Schönsten, finde ich. Oder das Quidditchfeld. Sie wird bestimmt ein Star- jüngste Jägerin in einem Jahrhundert oder so etwas. Er wird bestimmt deine Freundlichkeit und Vertrauen erben."_

 _„_ _Oder er."_

 _„_ _Oder er, ja."_

 _„_ _Ich freue mich darauf. Auch wenn es sicherlich nicht einfach wird."_

 _„_ _Wir haben ja tatkräftige Unterstützung."_

Lily strich einen weiteren Namen auf der noch recht kurzen Liste durch, die auf dem Küchentisch zwischen ihr und Jack ruhte. Es war nun mittlerweile schon Mai und in etwa acht Wochen lag der offizielle Geburtstermin für das Kind.

Die Eltern waren jedoch noch immer nicht wirklich auf einen Nenner für einen Namen gekommen.

Jude und Constantias Christine war ein äußerst lebhaftes Kind und Lily schlug sich doch recht gut als Patentante. Die fünfeinhalb verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, da Jude nur wenig arbeitete und Constantia noch für einige Zeit in Mutterschutz sein würde.

Spaziergänge durch den Park, Einkaufstrips durch die Winkelgasse und Tee bei Floreans' standen auf der Tagesordnung.

„Also…bleiben für einen Jungen noch die Namen Blake, Aaron, Matthew und Samuel. Bei den Mädchen haben wir Grace, Abigail und Hailey. Ich bin persönlich ja für Aaron und Grace" las Lily erneut vor.

„Da sind wir uns bei Grace schon mal einig. Wenn das erste ein Mädchen wird, nennen wir sie Grace. Aber wie wäre es mit Samuel statt Aaron?"

„Mh…" Lily lutschte an einem Zuckerfederkiel. Sie sprach die Namen lautlos nacheinander. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

„Samuel" stimmte sie dann zu, öffnete die Augen und grinste Jack an.

„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch ein paar Wochen warten. Christine wird sich freuen."

„Vielleicht funktioniert bis dahin auch das Türsystem in diesem Haus."

„Das Haus ist wunderbar. Es trägt so viel Geschichte in sich."

„Vor allem unsere Geschichte" flüsterte Jack und küsste seine Frau sanft auf die Lippen.

Lily lächelte und nickte: „Ich wette, hier haben früher auch noch andere junge Familien gelebt und ihre Zukunft begonnen."

„Würde mich nicht wundern. Ich hab übrigens ein loses Bodenbrett in unserem Schlafzimmer gefunden. Darunter war nicht viel außer diese kleine Schatulle."

Jack stellte das kleine Döschen, gearbeitet aus schlichtem Holz, ab. Auf dem Deckel waren Waldtiere eingraviert- ein Fuchs, ein Reh, ein Hirsch, zwei Hunde und eine Maus.

Vorsichtig klappten die beiden den alten Deckel auf. In dem Döschen war nicht viel. Es waren sechs schlichte Armbänder, die jemand aus Wolle geknüpft zu haben schien. Jedes hatte eine andere Farbe und jedes trug einen anderen Namen. Diese jedoch konnte man nicht lesen, weil es in Runen verfasst war, die keiner der beiden Lesen konnte.

 ** _"_** ** _Deep inside both of us can feel the autumn chill  
Birds of passage, you and me  
We fly instinctively"_**


End file.
